Mark Of A Traitor
by xX-Honey-Xx
Summary: A young girl washes up on a beach & is found by the Straw Hat crew after her ship capsizes. Was washing up on the beach all just a coincidence? Come aboard & find out!SanjiXNami,ChopperXRobin
1. Prologue: straight from El Cross

Prologue

Let's get one thing straight; my name is LC, and i'am one complicated little chick. I am _proud_ to be might i ad and i don't like pirates either. i know that the certain pirates of the past were great explorers, but you know something? They are all cowards who just plunder and burn all they can.

To be perfectly honest with you, pirates are just people with no lives who just woke up one day and said 'Oh heck i got nothing better to do why don't i get a group of other low-lives like myself and set said on that big ol' ocean, sea whatever it's called and burn shit! Or burn shit and steal it!' Yes that's what i think happened.

But I digress. You see, I'm not _actually _here to criticize Pirates. Because if it _weren't_ for those sea loving pirates ... Well, you'll see!

You know looking back on Luffy's journey now to One Piece, it all seems so very simple ... _and _so very, incredibly complicated. How did i end up at this place? This is _sooo _not where i thought i would be right now.

Infact i think it's totally screwed up, i went from knowing what i had to do to not knowing what in the world! i hate confusion and not knowing stuff, it's annoying!

_Capture a certain pirate and bring him back to me…_

_Nowhere_, not _once_, did that selfish black haired woman ever tell me the consequences of any of my stupid actions. i thought this was going to be like getting milk from the shop! Boy was i wrong…but since when am i not?

Anyways there is only a few things El Cross can stuff up at one time right? Well in my case that's impossible. To understand what the hell i'm talking about i think you should read on…


	2. island getaway

**Chapter I**  
Island getaway

Seagulls called to each other in the warm morning's sun over the deep blue ocean. Waves crashed on the sandy shore and a small teen girl began to wake up on the sandy shore; waves gently crashing over her.

Her stomach rumbled _Errr hungry… _she said in her head.If anyone was around to ask LC how she felt that day she would of used the words 'shit' and 'totally confused i need a coffee'.

Seventeen year old LC had long wavy sun kissed brown hair that flowed down to the end of her back, eyes deep crimson brown, a golden tan and a petite build and not to mention short. LC slowly stood up spitting salt water out of her mouth as she got up. She had stood up she stretched her arms above her head and tried her best to brush off the sand on her hip hugging but some what loose fitting grey with pink pin stripe above the knee shorts with the ends folded up and a tight fitting black polo shirt which had a picture of a ship with 'Marines' written under it, both in silver embroidery. She fixed her collar up and popped it as she always does. The young girl soon relised that her katanas and her gun were missing but soon found them just in front of her on the sand. She grabbed the black leather belt which had a piece that went down the left side with three loop holes and tied it comfortably around her small waist. Picking up her large silver sniper rifle she attached it to another black leather strap that went over her left shoulder, down to her right hip and then back up to her left should again. LC looked around again and found she was on an island so she decided to start walking…

Three days had already passed and LC fell to her knees in the cold wet sand. It felt nice and cool on her knees and some what refreshing. The waves lapped at her tiny knees and gently splashed her shorts as they did.

LC looked around her still with her knees in the wet sand "Where am i?" she said under her breath.

As she tried to get up she lost her footing in the wet sand and fell onto her knees again so again she slowly got up and this proved a better option.

LC looked up at the sun "It must me around midday" she said to herself again.

LC looked at her arms which were beginning to turn red; she had to get out of the sun and up the shade. She slowly and trudged up the sand to a group of shady palm trees and the beginning of what it looked to be a lush dense jungle.

"i made it! Ahh this shade is cool yeah mmm" LC said excitedly.

She looked down at the sand and picked a spot up against one of the large palm trees. She slowly sat down making sure not to get her weapons in the way and leaned back onto the palm's trunk. And sure enough she soon dozed off.

A day had passed on the island and a grand but strange looking pirate ship threw its anchor into the shollow clear water of the island.

"We're here!" Luffy cried out as he jumped off the Going Merry.

Zoro rolled his eyes "Wow an island HOW interesting, i'm bored already" he jumped off the ship and onto the sandy shore and kicked up the sand in protest.

Robin and Nami then let down a long rope ladder and climbed down, soon followed by Chopper, Usopp and Sanji.

Robin and Nami walked up the beach and took off their tops, showing off their bikini tops and laid down on the beach.

"We're going to catch some rays" Nami said closing her eyes.

Sanji soon had love heart eyes as he spotted the two girls lying on the beach.

"Oh Nami-swan, Robin-chan you are like two flowers blossoming in the sunshine please let me join you!" Sanji said quickly taking his shirt off and trying to squeeze between Nami and Robin.

"Get out of it you ero-cook!" yelled Zoro as he punched Sanji in the face causing him to fly and then hit the side of the Going Merry with force.

**THUMP**

Sanji slid down the side of the ship and fell into a pile at the bottom.

Sanji jumped up dusting off his clothes "What did you do that for! No dinner for you shitty swordsman!" Sanji said screaming his head off at Zoro who really didn't care much.

"Well stop perving you stupid asshole! Don't you get they don't love you geez get a hit Sanji" Zoro said inches away from Sanji's face baring his teeth.

Sanji turned his back to Zoro and folded his arms "You're just jealous because i get more ladies than you do shitty-swordsman" added by a smirk.

The swordsman rolled his eyes "At least i have the better body…why don't you go do something useful with yourself and go fetch food like a good emo-looking cook you are"

Sanji's jaw dropped into the sand and he quickly turned around "EMO! WHO ARE YOU CALLING EMO? i'm a happy, girl loving blonde and i've NEVER cut my wrists i'll have you know"

Zoro raised his right brow as he watched Sanji spit out the sand he'd gotten in his mouth "Whatever"

Sanji glared and Zoro and then blew a cloud of smoke towards him which clouded around his mossy colored hair for a while.

Sanji slowly walked up the beach towards the jungle and called out in his smooth voice "Who's coming with me?" he looked over his shoulder at Luffy who was always up for an adventure.

Luffy grinned and nodded "i'll come!" Luffy said with excitement.

"Me three!" called out Usopp.

"Wait for me you guys!" said Chopper running off after the group of guys.

Zoro looked around to see what he could do. _Well there is no one to fight yet so i guess i'll go for a run to pass time _Zoro said in his head.

"i'm going for a run" Zoro said to Robin and Nami.

"Yeah huh sure Mr. Burshido you do that" slowly said Robin who really wasn't that interested in what Zoro was doing.

Zoro was already in blue denim knee length shorts with had white pinstripes through it, he took off his black t-shirt and tucked it into the back of his pants. He made sure that his three katanas were safely by his right side and with that he began to run through the soft sand.

After half and hour of pushing himself through the soft sand with the hot morning sun bearing down on his muscular back. Zoro was feeling the heat and decided to make his way up the sandy beach and chill out in the shade….and maybe catch a few Z's. As he made his way up the beach he noticed some marks in the sand, not of an animal but of a person. He kneeled down and looked at them.

_Someone must have had a bit of a struggle; they don't look bad though… _Zoro thought as he looked at them closer.

He stood back up and looked around to see if there was anyone around but nothing. _I can't see anything…oh well must be nothing…man i'm tired…hmm that tree over there looks pretty shady… _He thought in his mind and trudged up the beach and to the tree he was eyeing off.

As he got to the tree he noticed something strange about the tree, there laying under the tree was a body.

Zoro's eyes widened _is that a person dead? That's disgusting someone should clean it up seriously man. _

Zoro kicked the body lying under the tree to see if they were actually dead. Nothing. So he kicked the body again; but this time fairly hard. Nothing. So he pulled out two of his katanas and swung one towards the persons face.

**CHING!!!** Made the sound of swords being clashed together.

Zoro couldn't believe what just happened; he was in shock. There partly sitting up was a young girl with a katana held above her head stopping Zoro's katana from striking her.

He could hear her deep breaths which was taking every bit of strength she had left in her body. There was sweat and sand covering her body and face. Her hair was a mess and she smelt of sweat and seawater which was not a nice odor.

Zoro swiftly took his swords and put them away and stood back looked down at the young girl.

"Sorry bout that i just needed to see if you were actually dead" said Zoro bluntly.

"i'm not dead! Well almost…" LC fell back onto the sand and closed her eyes.

Zoro didn't know what was going on. Who was this girl? Why was she alone? And what was she doing back on the ground?

"Will you get up i don't have time for this" Zoro said folding his arms.

But nothing came from the girl who was lying on her back with her eyes closed.

There was silence for a few seconds and then LC decided to speak again.

She opened one eye and looked at the not impressed Zoro "Your still here? What do you want" LC mumbled still with her eyes closed.

He rose an eyebrow "i just wanted to know why you are in such a feral state all by yourself in the middle of know where"

LC opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at the ground beside her and said "Well i kind of just woke up here and then i walked for a few days and just passed out i spose. i don't know where i am to be honest"

Zoro wasn't listening and looked around. He thought for a second. _How'd she end up washing up on a secluded island like this one and where was she headed and why? _

"Are you even listening?" LC asked.

Zoro looked down at her "Sorry i wasn't…so how did you end up here?"

LC sighed "i told you i just kind of woke up here but before that my ship capsized in a huge storm a few days now and i must of got knocked out or something cos' i remember nothing"

"Yeah huh and where are you headed?" Zoro said trying to sound slightly interested.

"i'm not totally sure…just looking for an adventure i guess" LC said standing up in the cool sand. She grabbed her katanas and her rifle and strapped them to her tightly.

Zoro stood back as the girl stumbled past him and began trudging up the beach. He didn't know where she was going but he figured in the state she was in it was most likely that she was going to…

**THUMP**

…fall back on the ground.

LC fell onto the sand again; she was too hungry, tired and exhausted to walk.

Zoro walked over to LC who wasn't moving and laughed. There was no way she could walk so he might as well take her back to the Going Merry and spare her pathetic excuse for a life. So Zoro bent down and went to pick her up noticed the back of her shirt had "MARINES" written on it. He took a step back as it surprised him. But it didn't look like your average white Marines shirt all the rest of them wore it was as if she made it herself but still Zoro had never liked the Marines.

**Sorri that beginning was totally random! This is my first fan fic so it's going to be a bit lame. But anyways who is the LC chick anyways & is Zoro just having a case of bad paranoia? Looks like you'll just have to read on & find out **


	3. it's difficult to stand on both feet

**Chapter II**  
It's difficult to stand on both feet

Zoro scratched the back of his head thinking weather he should help her or not, she might be a Marine after all. He hated the Marines for what they were and what they did…especially after that incident when he first meet Luffy. But he couldn't just leave this girl to die on the sand, maybe at the clutches of a pirate crew but not starvation. Zoro decided what was best…to throw her over his shoulder, tie her up and possibly feed her…maybe and then question her. So he took her Katanas and the rifle off her and clutched them in his large left hand and then bent down and picked her up with his right hand, throwing her over his shoulder. Zoro tried to ignore that she was pretty stinky and sweaty which was unusual for a girl but she had been in sea water and without a shower for three days now.

As Zoro continued along the beach kicking the sand up as he went along he began to wonder about this girl and what her past was. He didn't know why he began to think that, maybe just to pass the time but she was equipped with two katanas and a large, not to mention heavy, sniper rifle. The scope was the stuff of pro's he'd never seen anything like it and her katanas were rather knocked around and old.

"You must be some kind of rookie huh?" Zoro said to LC.

Though he knew she wouldn't reply he was bored and pocking fun at her was all he could think of to amuse himself.

Zoro mumbled to LC "You know you stink worse than i do when i don't shower for a few days…or maybe you don't shower at all?"

He paused; thinking of back when he was surrendered himself to the Marines then he spoke again.

"Bastard Marines…you know what one of your kind did? Beat up a little girl who came to give me food…that's real nice isn't it? Bastards that's what you all are…except for Coby, he's cool" Zoro mumbled to LC.

Zoro sighed "Why am i talking to myself?"

He looked up to noticed he wasn't too far from the going Merry which was a relief Zoro was pretty tired of carrying this girl and her weapons. Zoro could see that everyone was back on the ship already and Luffy was being chased by Nami who looked to be in complete rage.

"LUFFY!" Nami yelled as she ran after Luffy who was waving her bikini top in the air with that cheeky grin he always had when he was up to no good.

"HEHEHE you can't catch me Nami-san!" Luffy said bounding off the ship and onto the sand pulling his tongue at Nami.

She came over to the side of the ship and tried to cover her bare chest "That's not funny Luffy there is a love sick cook on this ship and when he sees me like…".

"Ohh Nami-swan! This is another first for us my love!" Sanji said clutching his hands together against his face and making those love heart eyes.

A sweat drop came from Nami's forehead "Piss off Sanji i'm not in the mood!" she snarled.

But Sanji just stood there in a trance looking at Nami and she had enough of both Luffy and Sanji.

"I said PISS OFF!" and with that she punched Sanji straight in the face sending him into a pile on the floor.

She then focused her attention on Luffy as he turned around with a death stare on her face "Luffy if you don't give me that back i'm going to…well you don't want to know mister!".

Luffy grinned "Yes Nami-san! As you wish!" and Luffy threw the bikini top right in Nami's face making her even more furious.

Zoro finally made it all the way back to the ship and went up to Luffy still carrying the girl over his broad shoulder, this got everyone's attention as they noticed what Zoro has salvaged from his run today.

Luffy cocked his head to the side "Err is that a dead person Zoro? It stinks worse than Chopper".

"Hey i herd that!" Chopper yelled out in his little voice.

Luffy grinned "Hehehe sorry Chopper!".

Zoro walked over to the rope ladder and grabbed onto it with one hand and pulling himself off the wet sand and up the ladder not saying a word to Luffy.

Usopp pocked his head over the side of the ship and watched as Zoro pulled himself up "Hey Zoro where did you find the girl? Is she ok?" he said curiously.

Zoro didn't answer and continued up the ladder until he got up the top and mastered the last step on the ladder. As he stood up on the freshly polished timber deck he walked over to the bottom of the mast and placed LC upright against it.

He looked over at Usopp and nodded his head once towards LC "Hold her up or she'll fall over yeah".

Usopp agreed and quickly went over to LC holding her up in place.

Zoro looked around for a bit and then dropped the two katanas and the rife on the deck and went over to a pile of rope that was lying in a pile to the side of the ship. Zoro picked the large pile of rope up and dragged it over to LC where he began to wrap around her tying her hands and feet up as he went along so she couldn't escape. When he got to the end he tightly pulled it causing it to tighten and then grabbed the two ends and knotted them together on LC's torso. He looked at her closely as he tightened it even tighter causing her to flinch from the pressure in her sleep.

"There is no way you'll be getting away" Zoro whispered to LC.

Zoro pulled the rope one last time and looked over his shoulder to Usopp "I found her on the beach as i was running, all alone in the middle of no where to be exact. She was conscious…just barely, but still that leaves me with many questions".

Zoro paused.

Luffy bounded onto the ship "Who are you talking about?".

He looked at Zoro who was standing aggressively; slightly bent over looking at the ground with his left hand firmly on his katanas.

Zoro laughed at Luffy "Luffy who do you think?".

Luffy looked at the girl who was tied up and went over to her. He put his hands on his knees and bent over, looking up at her slightly. "Ohh this is who you were talking about! Hmm she doesn't look to good eh, maybe you should get Chopper to have a look at her" he said standing upright.

Chopper came over carrying a white box with a red cross on it. He grinned at Luffy and Zoro "No problem guys! i'm on to it already!" Copper said going over to LC and turning into his larger form so he could reach her.

He opened the latches on the white metal medical box and pulled out some bandages, a stethoscope and a think that checks blood pressure. But he looked LC up and down and shook his head.

"This will not do" he said turning to his crew.

"What's wrong Chopper?" Nami said slightly confused.

"How am i supposed to look at her with all these ropes tied to her? Zoro you stupid idiot take them off now!" Chopper yelled at Zoro.

Zoro who was quite content until now looked at Chopper in annoyance "Do you know how much effort it takes to untie all those knots?" Zoro said as he pulled on the rope.

"i don't care just untie the damn knots" Chopper said killing Zoro's mood.

He let out a big sigh and began pulling the knots out and untied its grip on LC's small torso. Zoro only had one last knot to untie that was sitting just bellow LC's belly, so he kneeled down on one leg and untied it slowly. As the rope let go LC feel forward and onto Zoro but his quick reflexes kicked in an instant and he caught her.

LC's head was just resting on Zoro's shoulder and the rest of her sat neatly in Zoro's arms. He stood up and turned to Chopper and the others who were laughing.

"Something funny?" he said slightly puzzled.

Robin and Nami giggled "Oh Mr. Burshido i thought i'd never see the day where you would catch a girl!" Robin joked.

"Yeah Zoro you are a guy after all" Nami added trying not to giggle while she talked.

Zoro of corce did not find this funny and shoved LC into Chopper's chest "Go and clean her up and you guys just shut up i do have some compassion you know".

Meanwhile Sanji who wasn't on deck anymore had gone into the kitchen and was cooking up quite a feast for his always hungry crew. As he brushed his golden blonde hair out of his face he began to think what ingredients where going into his cooking but then he began to think about Nami. Nami was always on his mind. He saw Nami like no one else saw her, not only was she beautiful was she had inner beauty. Her shiny crimson orange hair always fell on her smooth shoulders like silk and her skin was soft and had the sent of vanilla. But no matter how he thought about Nami he knew that she liked Luffy. After all he was after One Piece, the treasure of all treasures and he was going to be the pirate king. If anything Nami deserved it would be to be swimming in gold, silver, jewels and all that kind of stuff. But maybe she could settle for a cook's man if Sanji got some treasures of his own, but Nami would be his biggest treasure of anything.

**THUMP**

Sanji looked around to see if he could find out where the noise came from but he couldn't see what it was it was so he went out to investigate, grabbing a hold of a butcher's knife as he went out the door.

"Ahh what the hell are you doing! Lemme go!" LC's voice cried out.

Sanji opened the kitchen door and turned the corner to see LC running at him wrapped in a towel dripping wet with suds and water. He wasn't sure what was going on but this girl looked awfully scared.

LC cried out as she looked behind her and leaving a trail of water and suds "Stay away from me you scary beast!" But since she wasn't looking were she was going she didn't notice Sanji and ran straight into him at quite a force.

Chopper came around the corner slightly wet and covered in bubbles with a scrubbing brush in his hand. "Hey i was only trying to help" he's slightly deeper voice said.

LC jumped off Sanji and tried to help him up off the now slippery floor "Quick there's a monster on this ship you have to escape" LC said in a panic.

She pulled on Sanji's arm trying to get him to move but he just laughed and waved around the large butcher's knife in hysterics.

LC looked at him with wide eyes "Don't wave that thing at me you psycho" she ducked as he accidentally swung the knife at her.

LC let go of Sanji's arm and jogged off looking behind her in case Chopper a.k.a the big scary monster ran after her again, but she didn't see Zoro and ran straight into him as well. But Zoro didn't fall over like Sanji he was much stronger.

Sanji and Chopper came over to Zoro trapping LC so she couldn't run off again or run into anyone.

LC cried out clutching her towel tightly "Ahh scary swordsman!".

Sanji looked at LC puzzled and laughed from her comment to Zoro "Why are you running away from Chopper?" said Sanji folding his arms still laughing slightly.

Chopper looked a little hurt after being called a monster and a beast "Yeah i was just cleaning you up that's all, just a bath".

"Chopper, you alright man?" Zoro said raising an eyebrow figuring that his feelings have been slightly bruised from the name calling.

"Yeah…i was just helping you know" Chopper rubbed his eyes but then getting soap suds in them which hurt even more than the name calling.

Chopper winded as he began to run around in circles not sure what to do "Aaaaaah my eyes!" Though in his muscular form he was still a sook.

LC looked at Chopper and examined him. _Hmm he's got a pretty good body, but he's hairy like an animal…_she thought to herself.

"Sorry i didn't mean to hurt your feelings, i was just scared you know" LC explained as she watched Chopper run around in circles.

Chopper stopped and smiled slightly "it's ok, i figured that but still i'm not a monster i'm a reindeer and part human".

LC gave him a surprised look at his answer. _What's the go with that? Part reindeer and part human? _

"Chopper ate the human-human fruit and he can transform heaps it's really cool" Zoro explained to the girl who still had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Yeah comes in handy at times i tell ya" Sanji added in a cool tone.

LC suddenly felt something bite her arm and she jumped slightly from the shock "Ouch!".

Chopper came over and pulled her arm and looked at it "It's a tick, and that's not the only one i can tell you. That's why i was giving you a bath you're covered in them" Chopper said letting her arm go soon after.

LC pocked her tongue out in disgust "Eww gross".

Zoro and Sanji laughed to themselves.

Sanji smelt the air and soon remembered his cooking "Oh fuck my cooking i got to go!" Sanji soon ran off into his kitchen holding his butcher's knife in the air.

LC giggled and then turned to Zoro and Chopper "Oh i'm so rude i forgot to introduce myself" LC scratched her forearm with embarrassment.

"My name is LC, short for El Cross, but LC sounds much nicer".

Zoro looked at her a smirked at the way she was slightly embarrassed, he'd never seen a girl get embarrassed like that except for Vivi. But she was long gone now and this girl was more clueless and innocent than Vivi.

Robin came around the corner and spotted LC "Ahh Miss. Cross it's a good to see you're live and well i'm glad you're alright" Robin's soft voice said.

Zoro and Chopper looked on as Robin came closer.

"Are they bothering you?" Robin said giving a little stare at the two.

"Robin? Robin!" LC said cheerfully as she went over to Robin greeting her with a soft hug which Robin returned back.

Robin smiled and giggled slightly which was unusual for her "It's been too long Miss. Cross, how have you been?"

LC tightened the grip on her towel as the three pirates watched and listed intently to what she was going to say "Well ahh you know just the usual, fighting, eating, sleeping and surviving" she answered nervously.

Robin smiled again "Well it's good to see you again, i barely recognized you when Zoro dragged you aboard" she said looking at Zoro's rope burn on his hands.

Zoro put his hands behind his head and gave Robin a stern look of disapproval. _How did she know this El Cross? _He wondered.

"You better get chopper to look at that Mr. Burshido" Robin added.

Robin went over to Chopper and put her hand out "Scrubbing brush Chopper, i'll finish the job seeing you're a boy and she's a girl, it would be a bit awkward for her having a guy bath her".

Becoming quite embarrassed from Robin's statement LC suddenly sported at slightly red face and she laughed nervously.

Chopper handed over the scrubbing brush and stood next to Zoro who was hiding his hands from Robin's comments.

"Good day boys" Robin said leading LC into the bathroom.

Zoro didn't say anything and put his hands down to his side "Bossy one isn't she".

Chopper laughed "That's Robin for you, say you want me to look at those hands of yours?" Chopper asked as he examined the red raw hands of the swordsman.

Though the skin was starting to come off and in some areas small drops of blood where beginning to appear Zoro didn't think they needed any special attention and dismissed Chopper "Nah they should be fine".

But shopper wouldn't have that as an answer "No come on Zoro i must look at them".

He knew he couldn't argue with Chopper, especially not in his muscular form that would just be crazy so he just decided to give in. Besides his hands we starting to hurt and he had some weight training to attend to that night.

**So what have we learned in this chapter? Sanji's feelings for Nami are slowly coming out, LC is just some random who was salvaged by Zoro and Luffy likes stealing bikini tops! And how the hell does Robin know LC? CAN THEY HANDLE THE SCANDAL? lOl **


	4. on that day 11 years ago

**Chapter III**  
On that day 11 years ago

Robin pulled out the last of the many ticks on LC's back with a pair of tweezers and then put some antibacterial over the spot where it was on her back.

"Not the most glamorous of things but at least they didn't do any more serious damage. Three more days and you would have been dead missy" Robin said to LC who was slightly hunched over in the large bath tub in a mass sea of bubbles.

The room smelt of lavender and it was slightly misty from the steam coming from the bath waters heat. Robin sat on the edge on the bath tub with her white polo shirt on and a pair of loose fitting yet fitted pants which had the legs rolled up so they wouldn't get wet. She combed LC's long hair admiring how her highlights were randomly placed and how shiny they were.

Robin combed it one more time and hopped off the bath tub and walked over to a white towel hanging up on a hook "You can use this to dry yourself and then you'll have to put your clothes back on and go up to the deck Zoro has some business with you"

Robin went over to LC who was still in the bath and folded it out, holding it sideways for the girl. LC got out and accepted the towel gratefully and wrapped it around her small torso.

She then went over to where Robin had neatly folded her clothes and underwear and noticed they were clean and dry "You cleaned my clothes?" she asked surprised at how good they smelt.

Robin gave her a strange look and nodded "Of corce can't have you smelling like Chopper now can we?"

"i herd that!" Chopper said out side the door "Hey i need to bandage up some cuts on her arm so let me in!" Chopper called out to Robin banging on the door.

"Hold up a sec Chopper she's just getting dressed" replied Robin speaking through the thick door.

Robin turned and faced the door so LC could put her clothes on in private which she did in a hustle. Soon enough she was dressed and Robin had opened the door and let Chopper in who began pulling out bandages. Chopper was back to his small form but was still was determined than ever to make sure his patient was cared for.

He tightened the bandage on LC's right forearm and cut off the excess bandage and smiled to himself "There ya go all finished!" Chopper said cheerfully.

LC smiled and thanked Chopper for his much appreciated help "Thank you Chopper i feel better already".

Chopper laughed "No worries! Just don't remove it for hmm about a week and it should be fully healed" Chopper said as he packed away all his stuff and walked off towards the door.

He soon turned around with a look as though there was something he had to remember then it came to him like a moth to a light "Oh yeah i almost forgot Zoro said he wants to speak to you, better hurry Zoro doesn't like waiting" And with that Chopper went out the door way and back into the corridor.

LC looked at Robin with slight confusion. _i wonder what Zoro could want? Well better go up to the deck and find out. _

Robin watched as LC went out of the bathroom and wandered up to the deck where Zoro was waiting for her.

Zoro in the meantime WAS waiting for her and was patiently leaning over the rail of the forecastle deck of the Going Merry. He watched as the waves broke over the front of the bow below him gently. Since LC had been bought onto the ship it had cast off still in the direction of the grand line, there was no way one girl was getting in the way of Luffy's quest for One Piece. And Zoro knew he had to respect that, cos of corce he was going to be the greatest swordsman in the world that too was important. But what was he going to do after acquiring such an honor and such a title? This thought had always stayed in Zoro's head, though he didn't like to admit it. When he was standing around alone he often thought about it. Where would he decide to live? What kind of house would he live in? And would he be alone? He could always move in this Luffy and the others maybe, but he knew they would all go their separate ways after Luffy finds One Piece. That was a saddening thought to Zoro, not that he liked Luffy like that or anything it was just he didn't' like to be alone anymore since he'd gotten so used to having company.

LC went up to the front of the ship and saw Zoro quietly sanding, but leaning on the rail. She noticed his three katanas and that's when she relised she had found him, the pirate hunter turned pirate. LC didn't think it would have been this easy to find such a notorious pirate, but then it hit her like a million waves pounding down on her. This was the Going Merry, the Going Merry that was crewed by none other than…The Straw Hats. _Could this be? _But she knew this wasn't the right time yet…

She wandered up towards Zoro with her hands held out behind her back "What cha doin?" she said curiously.

Zoro soon snapped out of his D&M with himself and raised an eyebrow and looked over the left of his shoulder to see LC "Ahh just pondering some thoughts about…dinner" Zoro lied through his teeth. That was another thing Zoro didn't like, lieing.

"Ohh really? Yes Sanji is cooking up quiet a storm in that kitchen of his" her sweet voice said in the crisp afternoon's air.

Zoro just nodded in response, still a little in his own world but he soon snapped out of it.

There was a slight moment of silence between the two and then LC remembered something "Oh that's right you wanted to see me"

Zoro looked to his left at LC "Yeah, um, i need to tell you something" he's deep but serious tone added as he looked back out to the sea.

She cocked her head slightly and gave him the 'i'm listening' look.

"You do relise this IS a pirate ship? And that i have to tie you up to the foreboom. You know the large post that holds up the mainmast" he explained as he kept looking out at the sea.

LC gave a nervous look of worry "Excuse me? Oh right so i'm like a captive?" she looked away from Zoro slightly confused.

Zoro looked down at her "it's cos no one can really trust you at the moment, plus i found you with a sniper rifle and two katanas. Done take it personally, i just have to see if you're a danger to this crew" this time he didn't turn back.

LC nodded and flashed Zoro a small grin "i understand, it's ok really"

Zoro laughed at LC's response "You like being tied up aye" Zoro said in a sarcastic tone and a sly wink.

He watched as the girls face dropped and went slightly red of embarrassment that he even bought up such a thing, and that look on her face made Zoro laugh even harder.

LC folded her arms and tried to glare at him but she wasn't doing a good job, she seemed to be just screwing up her face and making an ugly face.

Zoro pushed her and laughed "Come on that's not fair i have to let you and that foreboom get acquainted or i'm going to get in trouble by that shitty-cook"

Zoro and LC went over to the large foreboom and Zoro knew this was going to be hard having her see how he did the knots but he figured that she wouldn't be able to get out anyway.

Zoro felt slightly bad but it was much easier for him to tie her up knowing that she was maybe a Marine. As he wove, twisted, knotted and pulled the rope around LC's small torso he was thinking of some questions to ask her, you know like an interrogation except without the anger and the light in her face. He pulled the last knot around her back extra tight so there was no way of it getting loose in anyway.

"You do them pretty tight huh?" LC commented as Zoro yanked on the rope tightening it even more.

Zoro looked up and then let go of the rope "Well i have to you know, can't have you running away on me"

Sanji banged on one of his frying pans with a ladle and called out at the top of his voice "Grubs up!"

Zoro turned around and walked off slowly.

"Hey!" LC shouted out to him.

Zoro turned around "What's the matter now? The rope to tight for your stick-like arms?"

She shook her head "No, it's just when do i get to have dinner? i'm pretty hungry after three days without food…and my arms are not like sticks thank you very much"

Zoro nodded his head lazily "Ohh yeah forgot about that…well i'll bring you something after"

LC nodded "Yeah for sure, thanks"

Zoro walked off and went down to join the others at the dinner table where as usual everyone was stuffing themselves. Luffy was getting stuck into the meat like always and his attention drew from his food for once and onto Zoro as he entered the room.

"Hey…Zoro…meat…good yeah" Luffy said with a mouth full of chicken.

Zoro gave Luffy a blank look as Robin poured him a mug of sake' "Yes Luffy i know, how bout passing me some i'm friggen hungry"

Sanji yawed and looked to Robin "Hey Robin-chan how bout some of that sake' over Mr. Prince's way my dear"

Robin smiled and poured Sanji some sake' into his mug "Mr. Prince? Sanji that is so lame"

Nami laughed "Oh come on Sanji we aren't in Alabasta anymore!" she pointed out.

Sanji put his mug down about to have a sip "That doesn't matter, i'm prince material and you Nami will be my princess" Sanji's eyes turned into love hearts.

Robin rolled her eyes "That's stupid cook-san, your not a real Prince to beguin with so it's not possible for Nami to become a princess"

Luffy scratched his head "Whaatt? Hmm give me more meat!" he demanded.

"Give me more sake'" Zoro said slamming his mug on the table.

"Calm down you drunk you'll get it" Usopp said glaring at Zoro.

Zoro leered over the table at glared at Usopp "Shut you face you big nose prick! You want me to come over there and beat the crap out of you!"

Sanji smirked and swung on his chair "Shut up shitty-swordsman you couldn't beat up a pirate with scurvy if you tried, my Nami-swan could beat you easily"

Zoro soon was glaring at Sanji "Fuck up you ero-cook! I'll slice you into a thousand pieces!" Zoro stood up out of his seat bearing his teeth with anger.

Sanji laughed "Calm down Zoro"

Chopper just sat there eating and really couldn't be bothered getting into this argument, as was the same with Robin.

Zoro took another mouthful of sake' and sighed "This is going nowhere why do i even bother" he complained.

Nami leaned back in her chair "it's about time you shut up i thought i was going to have to make you"

Zoro humphed to himself "Yeah right" Zoro never did have much tolerance for Nami though he'd never admit it; she was a bitch to him most of the time and it's not like he could get up her or anything. He needed company who didn't scream and yell or have PMS at his very moment. He looked at all the left over food and grabbed a plate.

Piling a mountain of food on the plate he then walked out the room and up to the deck to feed his captive Marine, well he thought she was a Marine anyways. He was a bit surprised that no one had said anything about him taking the food but he spose they knew what he was doing. As he walked over to the tied up girl he noticed she was looking up at the sky in a daze.

She yawned and then soon noticed the smell of the plate of food "Mmm that smells good" she said noticing that Zoro was standing before her.

He bought the plate over and a fork too and held it out in front of LC.

"Say since i can't use my hands you're going to have to feed me you know" she said giggling.

Zoro rolled his eyes "What? Come on i'm not your slave you know" he said in protest.

"No one said you were its just you're going to have to do it…unless…" LC carried on.

"No i'm not untying you. Don't even think for a moment that's going to happen" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

LC shook her head "No no no…well you could i won't run away" she gave him a small smile.

Zoro came over towards her "Forget it, now eat your food" he said putting the fork into some fried rice and putting it to her mouth which she didn't hesitate to take.

By the time LC had finished the plate had nothing left on it and she let out a huge burp in satisfaction "Ahh that was soo good!" she grinned "Send my thanks to Sanji"

Zoro laughed "No worries. Well it's getting dark better go off to bed i spose…unless…damn it" Zoro said rubbing his eyes.

LC giggled and smiled to herself _Aww poor guy he looks so tired. _

He scratched his mossy green hair and looked up at LC "Hmm well i'm on night duty tonight i just remembered so you'll have some company tonight"

"Oh i see, just in case anyone decides to attack the ship right?" LC said pointing out the obvious.

Zoro went away and grabbed his weights but soon came back "i hope you don't mind but i'm going to do my weights"

Zoro began to do his weights on the quarter deck and LC was growing tired and began to nod off but found it hard since she was standing up. The ropes where beginning to chaff on her wrists and arms making her slightly uncomfortable. She moved her wrists around trying to loosen it slightly but it wouldn't budge the slightest bit. Yawing, LC knew she should get some rest and so with that thought on her mind she closed her eyes and soon she was fast asleep.

Zoro came down from the quarter deck wiping the sweat from his face with a black towel he had thrown over his bare shoulders. He looked at LC who had fallen into a deep slumber. Zoro laughed to himself as falling asleep tied up wasn't easy, he knew that fact from when he was tied up for three weeks. He decided to leave her be, she was exhausted after all. Zoro grabbed his three katanas and climbed up to the crow's-nest, where he placed his katanas inside the lookout and climbed into the small rounded area. The cold nights wind blew gently and went through his mossy hair as he leaned on the lookouts side. Zoro couldn't see much of the horizon but the moonlight lit up the deck of the Going Merry making it look somewhat pretty. It was rather quiet tonight and Zoro decided that he would stay awake all night just incase anyone came along.

LC opened her eyes slowly and let out a…

**YAAWWNNN**

LC looked about to see it was still very dark. She looked around her to see if anyone was awake but no one seemed to be around. Figuring it was early morning she didn't think anyone would be up anyway. The wind had died down and it was very still and not a thing stirred except for the occasional creaking of the timber deck.

Zoro woke up suddenly letting out a big…

**YAAAWWWNNN!**

Zoro's yawns were always big and loud. He stretched his arms above his head and scratched his belly screwing up his face as he did so. It was time to have a look around the deck to make sure everything was all sweet so he grabbed his katanas and jumped down from the crow's-nest. He walked over to where LC was tied up and noticed she was wide awake.

"You're awake?" he asked sleepily.

She nodded "Yup" her short reply to Zoro.

Zoro walked over in front of her and stretched some more, making him feel more flexible.

"Wish i could stretch" she said quietly.

Zoro laughed "What a shame you're bit tied up at the moment" he smirked at his own joke.

LC rolled her eyes "Ha ha very funny moss head"

"You pick that up from that crappy ero-cook?" Zoro said sitting up.

LC shrugged her shoulders "Maybe"

Zoro stood up slowly, still partly sleepy but in all awake "How bout i cut that rope"

LC's eyes lit up like a full moon hitting water "Really? i mean ok!" her excited voice flowed over to Zoro.

"Just don't call me moss head again, or i'll have to demon slice you" he said smirking.

LC nodded with excitement and anguish to get out of the tight ropes.

Zoro drew out one of his katanas and in a flash with just one swift movement cut the rope into a thousand pieces. LC stood astonished at what just happened, though she had herd about Zoro's great strength she felt privileged to have seen it now. She rubbed her wrists that were red raw and slightly cut.

Zoro withdrew his katana and slid it back into its scabbard. He went over to LC and saw her wrists and leaned on the foreboom. "Sorry about that, didn't relise it was so tight"

LC smiled slightly trying not to think about the burning sensation coming from her wrists "No worries, it was nice of you to let me go" she walked around the foreboom to where Zoro was.

He wasn't really in the mood for talking but it was better than silence he had to admit and LC must have had a pretty good story behind the washing up on the beach and those weapons she'd been carrying. So he just had to ask "So what's your story?" he said blankly.

LC looked at Zoro though the corner of her eyes "Hmm? Oh you mean before you found me right?" her clueless-ness shone in front of swordsman.

"Yeah that" he said not caring.

LC thought to herself and then spoke, clearing her throat "Well what can i say? i came from a small village where my father abandoned my mother for the Grand Line when i was only a child. i think i was 6 at the time. Not long after that a huge pirate ship loaded with pirates poured out into our peaceful little village and burnt down everything. i remember that day pretty well" LC sat down on the timber deck and leaned back on her arms.

Zoro soon joined her on the deck and lay on his side, propping his mossy green head of hair on his hand "Go on".

LC nodded "Me and my mum went into our house and she told me to hide under the bed, and she waited in the kitchen. They caught my mum and she said she was the only one here…but they searched anyway. And even though they couldn't find me they torched the house you know, just in case"

Zoro kept listening "How did you get out?"

LC smiled slightly "There was a trap door on the floor under the bed that went under the house and onto the ground. My mum said it would be useful one day…i guess she was right. i ran out the back and watched as my village burnt to the ground in a mass of red flames and charcoal coloured smoke"

"Where did you go after that?" Zoro asked beginning to get interested in LC's story.

She thought of a moment "Well i ran for a few days and i guess you can say i came across a big group of people who took me in and cared for me. They where like my family from then on, they bought me up taught me heaps of stuff and loved me even".

LC looked away knowing that last part was a lie, though she couldn't tell Zoro that.

Zoro grunted "And how did you end up on that island?"

LC looked back at him and then into the dark sky "i was on a ship when it ran a corce on a damn sand bar would you believe that, it capsized and everyone fell over board. i wonder if everyone's alright if they survived, i wonder…" that too was also a lie but she knew if she told Zoro the truth she would be asking for trouble.

She didn't want to think about what she had to do, but if she didn't she would be sentencing herself to death. But she was afraid of getting cold feet and pulling out and the last moment, that was not allowed but still if her opinion changed on a certain 'thing' she knew that's what she'd do no dought about it.

Zoro noticed LC's slight smile had turned into a worried face of concern making him slightly suspicious. He didn't see any sign of a ship when his crew sailed onto the island. There would have at least been some debris like food barrels or loose items floating on the top of the water but there wasn't anything. Zoro wasn't sure and decided he was just worrying about nothing as usual but just incase he wasn't going to forget those words…

**OK that's chapter III done! So what did everyone think? i hope it was ok. So know we know a little about this El Cross! Yay! lOl And our smart lil Zoro thinks something isn't right…plz review and I'll put up the 4th chapter soon!**

**Oh yes and here are some of the meanings for some of the stupid words i put in:**

**-FORECASTLE DECK – the front of the ship**

**-D&M -deep and meaningful sorri guys. **

**-FOREBOOM – it's the large post that the mainmast's sail is on. You know the big one in the middle lOl**

**-QUARTER DECK – the back of the ship**


	5. the great warrior

**Chapter IIII**  
The great warrior

Tashigi took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She sat down in her comfy leather chair at her desk and let out a sigh. She sat back and looked up at the white ceiling of her office at the Marines base in Loguetown and pondered on some thoughts she had. _I wonder how she is, I hope she didn't drown damn that girl if she did. _Tashigi cursed in her head.

Smoker entered the room and observed Tashigi staring into nothingness "Oi" he said at the top of his voice.

The black haired woman sat up, snapping out of her some what of a day dream "What? Can't I sit in my office without being interrupted anymore" she protested.

Smoker grinned "Of corce not"

Tashigi gave a slight smile "What is it that you want?"

Smoker pulled out the chair in front of the desk and sat down, putting his feet up on the desk as he did so "Do you know where Miss. Cross is by any chance?" he asked.

She nodded her head "Matter a fact I do, she was left on the beach of an island just in front of the straw hats corce. I'm hoping she _didn't _drown my luck she did but I'm hoping she didn't" she rubbed her head.

"Sore head have we?" Smoker said pulling out two cigars and lighting them up.

"Sore with worry! I hope she gets the job done, she's so hopeless. I can't believe you gave her this job, this mission either. How on earth do you expect her to successfully do it?" Tashigi pulled her hair back with her hands.

Smoker grunted "It's only been a day, don't stress. You know what El is like; she gets in she gets out. And that's the reason I hired her for this job, not you me or any other Marine could possibly do what she can do" he assured her as he sucked on the cigars and blew out a large puff of smoke.

Tashigi waved away the smoke as it clouded around her head "I know that" she assured Smoker.

He stood up and bashed his fists on the deck "Then why are you asking such a dumb question!"

She looked away and tried to ignore him "I just want to be sure she doesn't stuff up because you know if she does she'll…" she paused and then spoke again "She'll be hung in front of everyone, no one likes a Marine who fails…or decides to side with pirates" she looked back at smoker who hadn't moved.

"And why would she side with pirates? She hates them, what they are and what they did to her village. Not to mention killing her mother" Smoker said in a calmer voice.

Tashigi folded her arms and spoke in a more serious voice "El had a bad experience with pirates when she was a little girl and she will _always_ be scared of pirates no matter what. It doesn't matter how mentally strong she is, she will _never _forget"

Smoker grunted "She's not a little girl anymore Tashigi she can keep up, you've seen her with that rifle! She shot a guy with _that_ rifle at a thousand yards in high wind. I couldn't count eight or even ten guys in the world that could have made that shot. Don't you worry about her, she'll do the job"

Tashigi put her glasses back on and stood up looking at Smoker very seriously "For your and her sake I hope your right"

Smoker folded his arms "Don't forget Tashigi you _also _put her on this mission, not just me! And I wouldn't have put her up to this if I didn't think she could handle it, just relax"

She gave him a slight smile and nodded her head "You're right Smoker" Tashigi left Smoker in her office as she walked into the empty corridor.

She knew LC could do the job, but she was afraid of something happening to her. LC was only seventeen she was only a kid still in Tashigi's mind. A tear ran down her eye and viciously wiped it away from her cheek as if ashamed to have let it go. She knew LC was strong but she was afraid…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Two years ago at Loguetown.

"Tashigi! Tashigi where are you?" LC yelled out looking around the docks for her.

She ran down to where the Marines Ship was sitting patiently with Maries bringing crates up onto the deck.

LC smiled and waved to one of the Marine guys "Joe-san!"

The blonde hair boy smiled "El! What are you doing down here? Don't you have a test?" the teen boy asked curiously.

"Oh I finished! I'm so happy!" LC ran over to Joe and wrapped her arms around the guy who had a crate on his shoulder.

"Whoa ok settle, this crate is full of important stuff you know" the boy replied.

LC let go of the boy and he gently placed the crate down feeling he needed a break anyway.

"So how did you go? You pass?" Joe asked the excited LC.

She traced marks in the dirt with her foot and then jumped in the air "Did I ever! I was the best in my class! You're looking at a fully fledged Marine from about 5 minutes ago!" LC grinned with excitement.

Joe smiled "That's great news! I knew you would pass with flying colours, you have always been a fighter"

LC blushed "Ahh well not really Joe-san, I'm just a girl from a small town wanting revenge on those sea-loving, blood-sucking pirates!" she said crossing her arms and pouting.

Joe laughed "I thought you were _scared_ of pirates El Cross!"

LC put her hands on her hips and shook her head "Of corce I'm not scared! I'm brave just like you and every other Marine" she proudly said.

Joe just laughed at LC and her stupid-ness, she never was very bright but that's why she was one of his good friends.

"Joe get back to work you fucking idiot! I thought I told you I wanted those crates of ammo on by tonight! So you better get a move on!" Smoker yelled at Joe.

LC giggled as she watched Joe quickly get back to work, she'd never seen him run with a crate so fast before.

She turned to Smoker "Excuse me Mr. Smoker have you seen Tashigi? I've been looking for her all day I have news for her"

Smoker looked down at the short Marine and blew smoke into her face causing her to cough and wave it out of her face.

"Mr. Smoker Sir I have a low tolerance for smoke!" she shouted cheekily.

"Well put up with it Miss. Cross you have many years to get used to it" he replied leering over the short girl.

"And what about Tashigi? I need to know where she is Mr. Smoker Sir, I must talk to her urgently" LC said pulling on the sleeve of Smoker's jacket.

A sweat drop came from his forehead "Ok I'll tell you if you quit pulling on my damn jacket you hypo girl" he said sleepily.

LC let go and cheerfully replied "Yay!"

Smoker rolled his eyes and praying that somehow someone would take her off his Marine base "She's in the sword shop, now piss off and leave me alone I have other Marines I must yell at"

He watched as LC bounded off into the town. He was glad she'd gone; she was too much energy for one man to handle.

LC ran into the sword shop and noticed Tashigi looking at a couple of swords mounted on the wall of the shop.

He walked up to her quickly and said excitedly "Guess who graduated!" she shouted, not getting sick of saying that word.

She turned around and greeted LC with a large smile "El! Oh El that's so good to hear!" she hugged her and squealed at LC's success.

"I know! I'm _sooo _happy Miss. T! I thought this day would never come! And I thought the last test was going to be hard" LC said letting go of the much excited Tashigi.

"Of corce you would don't be silly, I taught you everything you needed to know about pirates, katanas and even guns. You were so determined to learn how to use than sniper rifle of yours I couldn't refuse" she said smiling at the gradated teen.

"It was the only thing I was ever interested in so you _had _to teach me Miss. T" said LC who was still full of so much joy she couldn't stop smiling.

Tashigi smiled "Oh LC you must let me buy you some katanas! As a graduation present"

LC shook her head "Miss. T you cant do that, what about the other students you never bought them anything it would be unfair" she hesitated.

But Tashigi wouldn't have that and pulled LC towards a stack of cheap but nice katanas "Pick two" she said pushing LC closer to the pile.

LC never _did _like katanas, she liked guns. They made loud noises and where much cleaner. But since this was a present from a teacher and it was free she couldn't resist. There where two katanas that caught her eye, one was white and one was black. The white one had a plain silver blade, but the black one had a gold blade which wasn't anything special really as Tashigi was about to point out.

"It's not real gold El it's just been painted that, make buys think it's worth a bit" she said taking the two katanas from LC and putting them on the counter.

She also grabbed some black leather "You'll need this too"

As LC and Tashigi exited the shop LC hugged her teacher "I really appreciate this you know, it means a lot to me" her sweet voice thanked her teacher and mentor.

**So know you all know that Tashigi and LC are linked and that LC is a Marine for sure. But the straw hats don't know that do they??? The next chapter has a few pairings and whom you may ask? Well you'll just have to wait and see! Advice is always much appreciated and pointers also so please tell me if there is anything I should work on. And I've been working on my spelling too. Thanks everyone! **


	6. Ahead on our way

**Chapter V**  
Ahead on our way

The next day wasn't a clear day; it was overcast and slightly chilly outside but below the deck the crew began to stir. Sanji moaned as he rolled out of his hammock knowing he had to make breakfast for his crew mates. He adjusted himself and stood up still half asleep. In needing of some sea breeze Sanji decided to make is way up top before heading off to his beloved kitchen to make breakfast. He trudged up the steps in his blue and white striped pajamas yawning and stretching as he went along. Sanji got to the top and rubbed his eyes noticing the clear blue sky he was hoping for was covered in light grey clouds.

Not the type to be cranky over weather Sanji began to curse at the sky "Fuck, overcast today? Are you serious? Son of a bitc…yawwnn" Sanji moaned.

Sanji turned around and walked back down the steps to his kitchen where at least the sweet aromas of his food could fill in the sunshine in his day that the sky was lacking. He didn't even notice that LC wasn't tied up nor that she was with Zoro.

She was standing beside Zoro at the front of the ship trying to get him to spill out info on himself. He wasn't really paying attention to her though; to him she was just another teen girl full of questions and curiosity. Which he found incredibly irritating.

He felt a sudden gab to the right side of his body and looked down at the girl who had just committed the crime "Do you mind, I'm not in the mood for irritating little girls this morning" he said rudely.

LC stood up and leaned back on the rail "Nor am I in the mood for shitty, moody swordsmen" she snapped back.

Zoro was beginning to regret untying her "Then piss off if you don't like me. No one's making you stand here with me so if you don't like it leave" he barked.

And with that LC walked off in a bit of a huff over Zoro's attitude, but she stopped and turned around to him "You know you don't have to be so rude, just because you're lonely and stubborn! And where the hell is my gun you stupid jackass! You better have them or else!" LC yelled at the top of her lungs and catching Zoro by surprise.

_Damn she can yell. What the fucks her problem anyway I just told her to piss off. _Zoro thought to himself, thinking that if he probably said it aloud LC would _never _stop yelling. "Will you calm down you'll wake everyone up, I don't want to have to put up with Nami in a bad mood today so do you mind keeping your voice down" He snapped louder than the girl.

LC frowned and walked off accepting her defeat, she never _was _good at comebacks anyway. Zoro smiled to himself as victory was his once again. He felt more satisfied than after a good breakfast.

Sanji soon called out to everyone "Breakfast is up!" and soon all the crew were rolling out of their comfy hammocks, onto the floor and either managing to crawl or slowly walk to the kitchen. Today obviously wasn't a 'lets get up bright and early' kind of day and more of a 'neh sleep'.

Everyone was soon at the table and feeling more awake, though there wasn't much talk at the table. Luffy dug straight into the meat grabbing as much as he could and piling it onto his small plate, which was now overflowing.

He looked around the table and noticed nobody was eating "Hey what's wrong you guys? The food is great" he said speaking with half of his mouth full of what is looked like to be chicken leg.

Nami yawned and closed her eyes "It's to early can I go back to bed Sanji?" she said sleepily.

Sanji ran over to Nami's side and pulled out her chair "Oh my dear Nami-swan you may go back to bed you need your beauty sleep after all"

Nami brushed her hair out of her face and kissed Sanji on the cheek lightly "Thank you Sanji" and with that she went back to bed to cure her tiredness.

Sanji on the other hand needed something to cure the love heart eyes and the mortified expression on his face at the fact that Nami had just kissed him "She, she, she, she kissed me! Did you see that! My hard work is finally paying off!" he said with joy.

Zoro rolled his eyes "You wish moron" he rudely remarked.

"Ahhh you're jealous because Nami-swan loves me and not you shitty-swordsman" Sanji barked.

Zoro laughed "What? Jealous of _you_? Please I don't wish to have a curled up eyebrow and an obvious smoking addiction"

Sanji sat down at the table and smirked "At least I make an effort _not _to look gay" he replied with a laughed.

Zoro gritted his teeth and widened his eyes "I'M NOT GAY! WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT!" he yelled down the table at Sanji.

Chopper, who was asleep at the table, was awoken by the loudness of Zoro's voice. All he herd was 'gay' and then Zoro yelling in reply.

Robin too was awoken and rolled her eyes. _Must he always bring up the 'gay' thing; we'll never hear the end of it. _She thought to herself rubbing her eyes and looking at the food on the table which she didn't hesitate to take.

Sanji laughed at his remark as he knew Zoro would get all defensive about it. "Then prove that your not gay you dick. When we get to the next town find a girl and wine and dine her" Sanji said in a more serious tone.

Zoro screwed up his face "What? That's stupid and as if I had the money to do it anyways"

Luffy stopped eating and pulled out a small sack of belli and placed it on the table followed by a grin "Here you go! No excuses now!"

Zoro smacked his forehead._ Me and my big mouth…Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Sanji too put down some belli "Buy yourself some new clothes you look like something Usopp blew up"

"Hey…oh wait yes he does!" said Usopp who had just arrived at the table.

"Where the hell have you been long nose?" Sanji said slightly frowning. "I called you here ages ago"

Usopp cleared his voice nervously "I ahh was working on a new exploding powder, I think it's my best yet! This baby really makes a bang!" he said a little more confidently.

"Are you saying I look like crap you ero-cook!?" Zoro yelled at Sanji.

Sanji took a sip of water out of his large mug "Maybe, what are you going to do about it if I _was_?"

Zoro jumped on the table and pulled out the Wadou Ichimonji and yelled "Thirty-six Pound Cannon!" which sent a cutting wave at Sanji carving up the table in one go. The table spilt in half down the middle and the sides causing the food to fall into the middle piling up on the floor.

LC fell backwards off her chair "Whoa!"

Chopper jumped into Robin's arms scared out of his mind at what Zoro had just done and Robin clutched Chopper tightly not knowing she was beginning to turn slightly red in the face.

Sanji jumped out of the way just in time and shot a swift kick at Zoro, plummeting into his face.

Luffy's mouth dropped "Wholy crap Zoro I was trying to eat! Sanji why did you have to piss him off!? Now I have no meat! The meat! Nooo" Luffy sobbed as he tried to salvage the meat that was covered in floor dirt.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's foot and threw him into the wall. Luffy in pure rage over his floor dirt covered meat punched Zoro in the stomach and forced him across the room to join Sanji.

Usopp laughed but found he too was soon to join the cook and swordsman if he didn't shut up.

LC nervously got up in fear of upsetting Luffy even the slightest bit.

But as she got up and went over to Luffy he turned around and smiled at her with a short laugh "See this is how we resolve problems around here, it's a good thing you didn't get in the way Elly!" he said leaving the room shortly after.

Sanji and Zoro soon stood up. Sanji dusted off his clothes and looked over at Chopper "Help me clean up will ya Chopper" Chopper jumped down from the safe haven of Robin's arms and onto the food covered floor.

Robin looked at LC "This is normal everyday stuff so don't worry" she said to the slightly confused girl.

Usopp laughed "Yeah completely normal, just don't get on Luffy's bad side or you'll end up like Zoro over there with an egg on his head!" Usopp ran off knowing Zoro was going to slice him up for saying that. Robin soon left the room, probably off to read a book.

Zoro slowly got up and brushed off the food crumbs off his white shirt which also had pancake syrup, tomato sauce and a big splash of Sanji's red wine. "How the hell did that get there?" he said looking at the large red wine stain.

LC looked at his white shirt "Nope, no good you're going to have to get rid of that shirt" she said.

Zoro looked up at her and sighed "I needed a new one anyway so no loss there. You mind giving me a hand up or are you too weak for that?"

LC shook her head and held out her hand, helping Zoro up off the floor.

"Thanks" he said bluntly.

Zoro left the room and LC began to help in the clean up.

After Chopper had done his cleaning he left the kitchen and went off to find Robin who was in the girls quarters reading a book quietly. Chopper put himself into his muscular form before making a shy "Hey".

Robin turned to the doorway looking up at Chopper "Hello there Chopper, what may I do you for?" her sweet voice said.

Chopper came over to her, standing in front of her "Well I was wondering...well do you recon you could read me some of that book?" he asked Robin nervously.

"Well I don't usually read out aloud or to anyone for that fact" Robin said coolly.

Chopper pouted and gave puppy dog eyes to Robin resulting in her giving up "Fine, have a seat then"

Chopper didn't hesitate and took a seat beside Robin. As she read to him he couldn't get over how beautiful she was in the dimmest of lighting. Her black hair was glossy and soft and Chopper wished he could touch it, to feel it fall between his fingers. Her voice was strong but girly, and when she read it was like she had written those words herself. Every word was spoken with such passion.

Chopper looking at Robin with soft eyes and had no care at all about what the story was about, he was much happier just looking at Robin's beauty.

Suddenly Robin giggled snapping Chopper out of his trance. Robin covered her mouth as she giggled feeling slightly flattered that Chopper had been gazing at her for that last 10 minutes.

Chopper went slightly red "I'm sorry Robin I was listening really"

Robin closed her book and put her arm on the back of the chair. The small smile on her face and the gaze of her eyes assured Chopper that she didn't mind that he wasn't listening to the story she was reading to him.

Chopper felt a little uncomfortable having Robin just looking at him so he got up. Robin quickly grabbed his forearm with her soft hand "Please Chopper, don't go" Chopper looked back over his shoulder slightly and sat back down, feeling his heart begin to beat a little faster than usual. Robin's too was beating faster and felt a little nervous. Her hand was still on Choppers arm, and Robin didn't want to let go. The couple sat on the couch just looking at each other, not staring or gazing but maybe it was admiring. Chopper moved his other arm and slowly placed it on Robin's cheek; she closed her eyes as she felt his warm touch. He slowly moved it to the back of her neck and leaned it slightly.

Robin too began to lean in towards Chopper. _Is this it? Am I really going to kiss Chopper? _Robin thought to herself as she was moments away from a kiss she'd been holding back for so long.

Robin felt Choppers lips on hers but then barging through the door came Luffy. Robin and Chopper quickly pulled away worried that they had been busted.

Luffy yawned and then ran over to the couple. He flung his arm around Robin "Robin! What's doing? Come on I need you both on the deck there is an Island near!" Luffy bounded off out the door leaving Robin and Chopper alone again.

Robin and Chopper stood up and left the room feeling slightly awkward, embarrassed and unhappy.

Luffy was wrong though, that Island turned out to be a rock so 5 days of straight sailing was beginning to get the better of the crew. Nami was quite angry that Luffy didn't confirm this with her as she took her navigation very seriously, but she made sure they were on the rite course to an island now. Despite the lack of land the crew was _slightly _occupied for the meantime. Usopp was blowing up stuff as usual, it seemed every 5 minutes a loud cannon fired into the blue nothingness. Nami was playing a game of chess with Luffy, though they had no idea a chess board existed on the ship or that Luffy knew how to play chess. Robin was reading a book but she was starting to get bored of that too. Sanji wasn't cooking for once as no one wanted to eat and Chopper was just sitting on the steps with Zoro who was having a discussion about girls. LC was hanging over the side of the Going Merry half asleep, she had no idea what the hell she was looking at but she couldn't stop looking at the blue nothingness.

She stood up and turned around and went over to Sanji who was just lying on the deck looking quite bored. She didn't say a word as she lay down beside him.

Sanji's eyes turned to love hearts "Oh LC-san! You have come to join me! You look even more beautiful when you're with me!" Sanji rolled over on his side and faced LC.

LC giggled "Oh Sanji you're so nice you know that. But save your compliments for someone special like let's say…Nami, yeah! What about Nami-san?"

Sanji pouted "Nami-san doesn't feel the same way for me as I do her" Sanji rolled on to his back and lit up a cigarette.

"She did kiss you this morning did she not?" LC said, trying to cheer Sanji up.

Sanji shrugged "She tends to tease me like that. I don't think she actually means it" He sighed "I wish I knew what to do, she can be a bit of an ice queen"

LC smiled "I think that's just Nami-san for you. Well she could just be hiding her feelings for you by acting that way, some girls to that Sanji-kun. You have nothing to worry about!" her cheerful voice assured Sanji.

Sanji smiled at the young girl. It was nice to have someone to talk to about his girly issues. LC smiled satisfied that she'd helped yet another guy and closed her eyes and as she was awfully tired.

Meanwhile Luffy had lost to Nami 7 times in the last hour "STUPID CHESS!" he yelled out at the chess board.

Nami giggled and looked around her to see everyone bored out of their minds. She looked over to see Sanji sleeping beside LC who was dead to the world. Nami then looked over to Chopper and Zoro who were still on the steps, she noticed how the two where looking over at LC and Sanji and talking.

"So Zoro what do you think of LC?" Chopper asked curiously.

Zoro shrugged thinking about their little tiff earlier on this morning "I spose she's ok" Zoro thought more about what had happed earlier thinking maybe he was a little to harsh on her.

"I think she's cool, she could be useful on our adventures you know" Chopper added.

Zoro looked up at the sky seeing it had cleared up now and the sun was beginning to come out "She is sweet for a girl who carries such dangerous weapons. I have to admit I was surprised at first" he looked down at Chopper "What? That's just what I think alright"

Chopper laughed "So do you think she's cute?" he asked daringly.

Zoro gave a surprised looked "NO! Why would you even ask that?"

Chopper just laughed and decided not to push Zoro any further than that, he might slice him up after all.

**That Chapter was a drag! It might be a bit slack since I've written this half with a hang over so don't mind if it's a bit all over the place. Honey xxx**


	7. lost Island, lost love

**Chapter VI**  
Lost island, lost love

Later on that day most of the straw hats had begun to get extremely bored, not moving around as much, just laying around and sleeping. Of corce there was always someone in the crow's-nest looking out for anything on the horizon. Sanji had gone back to his kitchen to cook up some lunch as eating would keep everyone sane for a few more hours. Usopp was still making some explosive powder, but this time it wasn't for the cannons it was for LC's rifle. Chopper was mixing and playing around with some new potions he was making up for no apparent reason. Luffy was sitting down with Zoro playing more chess and the game wasn't going to well seeing neither of them knew the rules or how to play, so the game was just one big mess and none of them knew who was wining. LC and Robin were sitting high up on the mast of the ship, talking. It had been a long time since LC had seen Robin so there was plenty to talk about.

"The last time I herd you were in Loguetown LC-san" Robin said seriously.

LC looked down to see how high up they both were "Well yeah I've been there for a long time you know. I couldn't go anywhere anyway" she said nervously as she didn't like heights that much.

She shot LC a slight glare as the nervous girl looked back at her "Are you still with the Marines?"

LC sighed and nodded. Robin grabbed her arm "You mustn't tell the others, promise me you won't tell them"

LC frowned "Robin let go your hurting my arm!" she said pulling her arm away from Robin.

She let got of LC slightly mad that LC was still with the Marines. She spoke again trying not to yell "You said you would quit, when I left you said you would. Are you going to keep your word LC-san?" her eyes scanning LC's face with disbelief.

"Of corce I was going to quit" LC said gritting her teeth "I tried to leave but where was I to go? Huh? I couldn't go back home and I couldn't just…" a tear ran down LC's cheek but she wiped it away quickly and gathered herself up again and said "I have nowhere to go, all my friends are in the Marines, my hometown friends are dead…the only one's I know who are out here is you and…" She paused again "My father"

Robin knew LC never liked bringing up her father; it tore her heart just saying the word 'father'. Even the Marines couldn't teach her to hold that emotion.

Robin put her hand on LC's shoulder getting her attention "I'm sorry LC-san, I forgot about all that happened. But you now have all those people down there that are your friends, they wouldn't have let you on here if they didn't think you're life was worth saving" she assured her friend.

LC gave a little smile "Yeah you're rite Robin, thanks"

But something was still on Robin's mind and she had to ask no matter what reaction LC was going to give her "How did you _exactly _end up washing up on that beach LC-san?" she said curiously.

LC looked over to Robin feeling slightly put on the spot. She knew the answer but she was still asking LC, that was the think with Robin she knew a lot and if you lied she could catch you out. LC laughed nervously "I think you already know Robin" and with those last words she slid down the mast and back onto the deck, looking back up at Robin one last time before walking off.

The blue horizon began to get more interesting. There was a haze that seemed to be sitting in mid air. Nami pulled out her telescope in the crows nest and put it to her eye. As she adjusted the lense to be clearer she noticed a small blur of colours, she smiled and pulled the telescope away from her eye.

"Land ho!" Nami called out.

Luffy and Zoro stood up and looked over across the deck to see the haze floating on the water.

Zoro squinted and looked up at Nami "That's an _island_? Are you sure?" he said doubting her call.

Nami put her hands on her hips "I'm the Navigator for a reason Zoro"

He looked back at the haze "So what the place called?" he said sheepishly.

Nami pulled out her map seeing that there was nothing in-between Spring Island and Skypiea. She frowned "It's not marked on my map, but I have the most up-to-date map in the Grand Line how can this be?" she said slightly confused.

Zoro laughed "So it's not so up-to-date then is it!" he joked.

"Hey!" Nami threw the telescope at Zoro's head, the same spot where he'd had the other lump on his head.

"Are you stupid I've already had an injury to the head this morning you crazy girl!" he called out rubbing his head as he did so.

Sanji came up towards Zoro "Don't you _ever _call my Nami-swan crazy again moss head" he said swinging a kick towards Zoro's mossy coloured head. Zoro quickly dodged it glared at Sanji in disapproval.

Robin had come down from the mast and joined Nami who was down on the deck with the others.

She came to Nami's side "That haze, I've read about it before Miss. Navigator" she said coolly.

Nami grabbed Robin's arm in excitement "Really! You know what the islands called!"

Robin shook her head "No I can't remember but I've herd about an island with haze. Apparently there was a great war on that island and a lot of people died, then it was re-built but then to be destroyed by…" Robin closed her eyes and tried to concentrate "I can't remember the rest but it's never been the same since"

Luffy and Zoro turned to Robin.

"So it's deserted?" Luffy said cocking his head to the side.

"Ohh Robin-chan you are so intelligent!" Sanji said looking at Robin who just ignored him.

Usopp and Chopper too had come over and were listening, especially Chopper.

"You mean we're going to some creepy island where people have died!" Usopp said hiding behind Chopper.

Zoro laughed to himself as Chopper was only in his small form. "He's not going to protect you from ghosts Usopp" Zoro assured his fellow crew mate.

Usopp stood up slowly "I was not hiding! I was just seeing if Chopper had anything on his back! Wait What?"

Sanji grunted "Nothing we can't take care of" he said smoothly.

"Then lets got!" called out Luffy excited than ever.

Zoro noticed LC wasn't around and went of to look for her to burn some time. He went around to the front of the going merry and noticed she was peacefully sitting on the side of the ship by herself. He cocked an eyebrow wondering what she was doing sitting on an unsafe rail.

He cleared his voice "Hey you, might wanna get off there Luffy's 'bout to move the ship towards that island"

Zoro felt like he shouldn't be there so he began to turn around.

LC jumped of the rail and back onto the more stable deck "Thanks"

He turned to her seeing her eyes were re-raw "What's wrong with your eyes El?" he asked slightly bending down and looking at them.

"It's the haze, I'm kind of allergic to it" she lied through her teeth.

Zoro gave a half laugh half grunt "Allergic to haze? I've never herd of _that _before. If I was rite I'd say you've been crying" he said sarcastically.

LC looked at Zoro who has now stood back and folded his arms with a smirk on his face. She couldn't hide anything from him obviously "Well maybe a little" she said quietly.

"Heh knew I was rite!" he said proudly but soon relised that something was bothering this young lass "So why the tears El?" he asked a little more kindly.

"That island…I have a strange feeling that it's more than just haze" LC rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah your rite, maybe just maybe there is sand and trees" he joked.

LC smiled slightly as she figured Zoro was trying to cheer her up "You're a funny one aren't you?"

Zoro shrugged and gave her a slight smirk "I try"

LC laughed "Whatever marimo beefcake" she patted Zoro on the shoulder and went down the steps to join the others.

"Marimo beefcake?" Zoro said to himself slightly confused "What the hell is beefcake?" He decided to leave it at that and not worry.

It was lunch time at with the Going Merry sailing at a steady pace the crew could tuck into some lunch. As usual Luffy was straight into the meat, shoving as much as possible into his mouth. Sanji poured the girls some red wine which smelt of flowers but tasted like raspberries. Robin took a small sip out of her glass and looked up to see Chopper who'd put himself in his larger form so he could sit down at the table for once. As she peered at him over the rim of her glass she wondered about what had happened earlier that day, though it wasn't a kiss she still had his lips brush against hers for the first time ever. She could still feel the tingle than he had left on her lips, if only Luffy didn't burst into the room. She looked back down and took in some more wine. Nami was having her glass filled by Sanji and she looked up and him and smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. Sanji couldn't say anything when she flashed him that sweet little smile. Maybe it was because she took his breath away or was it because he knew he could never have her no matter what words he spoke. Sure he could be over the top with her but that's how he made her feel. Sanji raised the bottle and walked back to where he sat and didn't lay eyes on Nami for the rest of the meal. Everyone was pretty quiet for the meal, Infact no one really spoke but LC really wanted to say something. The chemistry between the two couples seemed to be floating in the air from one to the other. She always loved couples but these 4 weren't together…yet. She smirked to herself and knew she had to do something, maybe.

**I know it's short but the next one will be long as so don't worry! I just didn't wanna bore anyone cos I know how long chapters can suck; hopefully it's not all over the shop like the last chapter! Enjoy and I'll be putting the next chapter up soon! Honey xxx**


	8. my sweet aniki

**Chapter VII**  
My sweet aniki

LC bounded around the courtyard of the Marines base as your typical 10 year old would do. She was so excited that she'd finished her training for the day and could not go for her usual milkshake; something that she did every afternoon.

The speakerphone squeaked as it was turned on and announcement was called out "Is this thing on? Hello? Stupid speakerphones, Tashigi we must get new ones…ohh it's working damn it. Miss. Cross report to my office now I have some news" Smokers voice yelled through the mic.

LC rolled her eyes and sighed "What does he possibly want _now_" she moaned to herself.

LC walked down the hallway towards Smokers office. As she walked her katana which was possibly bigger than her clanked as it hit the floor. She scowled and glared at them "Stupid katanas" she said under her breath.

A laugh came from the side of her and leaning against the white wall stood an odd looking man. She tuned to him and her bottom lip dropped slightly which added to her surprised expression on her face.

The man stood up off his lean and looked at the young girl and approached her "So you're LC?" he said in a suspicious tone.

LC didn't answer she just stared at the man, either she was scared or had no idea how he knew her name. She cleared her throat and put her left hand firmly on the handle on her katana "Who are you, and what do you want an-chan?" her little voice mumbled.

The man laughed and crouched down on one knee, being eye level with LC "Nice to meet you LC, my name is Franky, I'm a ship builder" he said kindly putting his hand out for LC to shake.

LC refused to shake his hand and stomped her foot "I'm not shaking you hand an-chan"

Franky laughed and pulled his hand through his blue hair. He looked at the little girl and smiled a big cheesy grin.

Though she had no idea what was going on LC just looked at the man and his weird clothes. He wore an orange polo shirt with black wavy lines on it and the front part was open. He had knee length black shorts which looked kind of old and a pair of goggles perched up on the top of his forehead. LC put her hands on her hips trying to make herself look aggressive "So how do you know me and why are you here an-chan?" she questioned the man.

Franky pulled out a long silver chain and held it up to LC, her eyes widened as the shiny piece of metal went around in a circle "I take it you have one of these?"

LC knew that necklace anywhere, she had one herself. The silver chain and the blue ships anchor that dangled on the end was all too familiar to her. She looked up at Franky with her big child eyes and gave him the expression of sadness and grabbed the necklace that was hanging around her neck.

He put his large hand on LC's right shoulder "You don't remember this but when I was 10 and you were only a little baby at the time. But our parent left us and we got separated somehow" Franky told LC.

LC gritted her teeth and frowned "How could that be possible, I don't even remember have a brother. And I was born on an Island and my parents never left me" LC protested.

Franky raised his eye brow and smirked "El you wouldn't remember you were so little"

The little girl turned pulled his hand away from her shoulder "Is this your idea of a sick joke an-san? It's not funny you know, I watched my father leave my mothers side and then I watched her die!" she shook her head and held back her anger "Please just leave"

"I'm not going any where until you listen to me El, you are my little sister I can't ignore that" Franky told the stubborn girl.

She tuned to him "You and I don't look anything alike! I have brown hair you have blue, how can we be related?"

He laughed "You're father was a dark haired man, and mine was a blue haired man, make sense? Our mother didn't like staying with the one man" he joked. He looked at LC who was more relaxed "Come here I want to show you something" Franky told the girl.

LC cautiously walked over to the strange man and watched as he pulled out his necklace that had a pink ships anchor. LC pulled hers out which was of corce blue like Franky's hair. He smiled and said "Take a look at the words on the back" he insisted.

She looked up at the blue haired man "You are my brother!" her girly voice called out to him.

She threw her arms around Franky and squeezed him tightly not having hugged anyone for so long. Franky smiled knowing he had found his sister after so long.

He pulled her back "I shouldn't have let the Marines take you away, you could be building ships with me if they didn't. But here you are with the Marines, they took you away and then found you again" Franky sighed "Maybe you're meant to be here"

LC shook her head "I can still come with you Franky, I'm a quick learner really" she assured her brother.

"MISS CROSS! Report to my office now!" Smoker's voice yelled out through the speakers.

Franky grabbed his younger sister by the shoulders "I have to go, I have something I _must _finish today. If you ever get yourself a ship…you come to Water 7 Arc" he looked around and stood up. But LC grabbed his shirt and held on tight, he looked at his little sister "I have to go El, if the Marines catch me I'm done for. I must go now"

"Big bro promise me you won't leave me alone" she said with sad eyes.

Franky bent down again "I'll always be around, maybe not literally but I'll always be thinking about you, you're my little sis after all" he gave her a wink and stood back up and began to walk down the hall way.

"Bye-bye aniki!" she called out to Franky who kindly turned around and waved happily to his sister.

LC quickly ran off towards Smokers office and opened the door…

LC snapped out of her day dream at the lunch table and looked around to see everyone was still eating. Zoro looked over at her who'd been watching her stare at her plate for the last 10 minutes with a glass of wine that had been clutched in her hand.

"Hey, you alright over there, you've been staring at that food for a while now" Zoro asked her.

LC looked up at him and smiled "Just thinking about stuff Zoro-kun" she said as she took a sip of her wine.

Zoro laughed to himself quietly and took in some of his Sake.

Sanji looked at the two quite franticly "Ahh…LC-san" he said quickly.

"Yes Sanji-kun? Can I help you? Is something the matter?" She said knowing why he was in such a state so quickly.

Sanji sighed "Oh my LC-san I thought you were only going to refer to marimo-head over there as Zoro-kun! I'm so glad you also fancy me too!" Sanji called out to LC with love hearts floating around his head.

A sweat drop came from Zoro's head "You stupid cook! She doesn't fancy you and she doesn't fancy me!" Zoro rolled his eyes as he watched Sanji dance around on his chair.

LC laughed and shot Zoro a quick smile as he knew she was just having some fun with the love cook.

Nami and Robin soon were laughing too as Sanji sat back down and gazed at LC with love heart eyes.

LC giggled "Oh its hard being loved by all men isn't it girls" she joked.

Sanji cleared his throat "I have that problem with women LC-san, you and I must be meant for each other then!" he declared in front of everyone.

Luffy cocked his eye brow "Eh Sanji, what are you talking about? Didn't you say the same thing about Nami-san?" he asked in his clueless tone.

Usopp laughed "Yeah Sanji, who are you going to choose now?" he said sarcastically knowing Sanji could never choose between girls.

Nami and LC exchanged looks, trying not to laugh as they did so.

"Oi Sanji" Zoro's deep voice interrupted.

Sanji looked over to Zoro knowing when he called him by his name he was being serious "Oi yourself marimo-head, what is it you want you ruining my chances with Nami-swan and LC-san" he lit up his cigarette and took a puff.

"You leave LC out of this, she's a bit too young for you don't you think? And I'm sure she'd have other interests than a love-cook" Zoro said bluntly.

Sanji laughed "Hey shitty-swordsman, I'm only 19 and she is 17 it's a match made in heaven!" his love hearts getting bigger in his eyes.

"Ah but Nami-san is 18 so it's even better Sanji. Her body is more _mature _than mine if you know what I mean" LC replied with a wink.

Sanji thought for a moment and nodded "LC-san you are quite rite! I'll just have to wait till you are more mature and then LC-san here I come!"

Nami picked up a large fry-pan and smacked Sanji in the face with it "Are you saying that I'm your only option!" she yelled with her teeth bearing like Arlong's.

Sanji laughing nervously and removed the fry-pan from his now flat-ish face "Heh Nami-swan of corce that's not true, you are my first priority in any situation"

"Hey, what about cooking me more food Sanji?" Luffy complained.

Sanji yelled at Luffy "Straight after Nami-san!"

"Eh what's his problem?" Luffy said to himself quietly in his clueless tone of voice.

Nami took back her fry-pan and put it back in the table "Now that we have all that soughed out I spose we should get back to lunch!" she said nervously grinning.

Chopper looked over to Robin, admiring the way she never got so wiled up in these situations. She was always so calm and collective, so mature and balanced. But Robin wasn't all full of good qualities; just like the others she had her vices. The main one was how she never let anyone too close to her, yet, now that she was getting a closer bond to the straw hats she began to let them into her life. Especially that of Chopper.

LC looked over at Zoro who looked over at her. She smiled at him again and mouthed a 'thank you' to the swordsman. He nodded in reply and went back to eating.

After everyone had eaten and cleaned up they all went and relaxed on the deck as the Going Merry sailed closer to the haze.

**Ok yes totally weird that LC and Franky are related but hey One Piece is full of surprises! Hehe :) Anyways I did it since Franky is a pretty cool character BUT I'm just past Loguetown in the One Piece series so I think I'm doing ok with the character and all but if you got any pointers I'm quite happy to take them on :). So if anyone wants to flame it I don't mind just review and I'll get back to ya! Honey xxx**


	9. the Island of Sun

**Chapter IX**  
The Island of Sun

The sun was going down slowly that day and the Going Merry finally reached the lost island. As it hit the haze is was like a completely different place to what they were just in, it was cloudy and it was raining. But the Island was beautiful, like a tropical paradise. LC looked out over the side of the going Merry admiring the Island and looking for any sign of people.

Then she noticed the end of a dock sticking out slightly "Hey over there! It's a dock" she said pointing at the dark brown timber.

Luffy turned the wheel making the Going Merry to the left and towards the dock. As they got closer to the dock they noticed a village, and it was of good size. Houses and shops where settled comfortably on the side on a slight hill that curved around the cove. There were other large ships and small fishing boats docked and people where going about their usual duties. The crew was marveled by what they saw but LC though a little different, as soon as she saw is she knew _exactly _where they were.

"Sun Island, yeah rite, more like Realm of Eternal Rain now" she said quietly.

Zoro looked over to her "Did you say something?"

LC shook her head slowly.

"Hey, doesn't this place look like Lost Island? It was similar to this place yet without the bad seas and the dragon thing" he said to anyone who was listening.

Usopp looked at Zoro and nodded "Yeah, but it isn't is it?"

"No, luckily for us, but it's similar. Lost Island had an invisible force field, this place has haze and both lead into a storm. Doesn't that seem kind of strange to you Usopp?" Zoro said.

"Maybe it's some kind of special place that no one wants to be found" Nami interrupted.

The rain began to fall heavier and as the Going Merry sailed slowly into the cove; people began to notice the large sails and the pirate sign on them. The people began to point as the vessel came towards the docks.

Usopp cried out and pointed to a familiar ship half trembling "M-M-MARINES!" he stuttered.

The crew looked over to see those all too familiar sails. Robin's eyes shifted over to LC and walked up to her "Miss. Cross may I have a word" she said rudely.

The young girl followed Robin into the female quarters and closed the door. LC didn't know what was going on but Robin didn't look impressed.

Robin walked towards LC as she locked the door after closing it and walked over her, looking quite aggressive. She began to step back as Robin came closer, she knew very well why Robin was angry. "It's not what it looks like Robin-san, I swear. I have nothing to do with it" her scared voice tried to convince her older friend.

Robin grabbed the collar of LC's shirt with both hands and shoved her violently into the hard timer wall. Her eyes pierced in LC's and said in an angry tone "You lead them here didn't you! You knew that we would go here so you told them where to go!" She yelled in LC's face.

"You think because a Marines ship is docked here means _I _called them?" LC defended herself.

Robin shook her head furiously and slammed LC into the wall again "How can I trust you anymore? You work for the Marines, for all I know you're planning something. Is that why your hear!" Her face bearded one of anger; LC hadn't seen a face that mad since Smokers.

LC frowned "No! Why would you think I'd do something like that you stupid woman!" he barked back.

Robin's hands multiplied, one around LC's neck, two on her shoulders and two on her arms pining her to the hard timber wall.

LC glared at Robin "Don't forget you work for the government too" she said rudely.

Robin let go of her collar and back handed LC across the face in her disgust "Don't you ever say that again!" Robin gritted her teeth "I have to…"

LC smirked and then shuffled her jaw for a bit before speaking again "So do I Robin, so do I! I'd be dead if it wasn't for them you know, don't you think I don't want to be a Marine huh? Everyday I wished I could just go and be something I've always wanted to be. A bar tender"

Robin shook her head slowly and swung a punch at LC's cheek sending her to the floor "You could have left today, yesterday or the day before that. But no, you still decide to bear that mark of the Marines"

LC rubbed her cheek and got up slowly.

Robin frowned and struck one of her many arms at her and scratched her in the face causing LC to fall to her knees "Why don't you just quite now" she called out.

LC gritted her teeth as blood trickled down her face from the deep scratch she had just inflicted "I don't want too! I have a dream, Robin, to be a great sharpshooter like my father. So I can get enough money to find him and some answers to why he _never _came back when my mother was in danger. _That's _the reason" Robin gave LC a blank look and left the room.

Nami 'parked' the going Merry and Zoro threw the large anchor into the ocean. Usopp grabbed the rope and tied the ship to the dock. He stood back and admired it, a gift from Kaya. Usopp missed Kaya dearly, he thought about her every night, that smile, those laughs everything. Usopp watched as the others got off the ship with weapons and maps clutched in hands and to bodies.

Luffy stretched "Ahh what a relief! I thought I was going to be on that thing _forever_!" he complained to the others before running off cheerfully.

Robin and Nami went off in search for an Inn, Usopp ran off as well to look at the shops, Chopper too, LC climbed over the side and jumped down along with Zoro and Sanji.

The three stretched and yawned out sore muscles and tight tendons. Sanji put his hands in his pockets and walked off in search for a nice restaurant "C'mon you two I think the others are waiting for us" Sanji said looking over his shoulder.

LC quickly walked past Sanji, hiding the large scratches on her cheek and towards the others. Zoro looked on as the girl walked off "Something's going on with her ero-cook, best you find out" he said in a blunt tone.

"Can't you be a little more compassionate? Or where you born without that shitty-swordsman?" Sanji lit up his cigarette

Zoro laughed at Sanji and just walked off. The blonde shrugged and followed him. At the other end of the dock the group was waiting for the two boys.

Nami put her hands on her hips "Must you take so long, we have stuff to do you know" she complained.

Zoro walked past her "Oi I do my own things in my own time Nami, just buzz off" he said rudely.

"Hey! Don't you speak to Nami-san like that you bastard! Apologize now!" Sanji snapped at Zoro suddenly.

Zoro stopped in his tracks and turned around, giving Sanji a blank look "She can defend herself ero-love cook, don't you understand that she just uses you to get her own way? I thought you'd be smart enough to figure that one out yourself"

Sanji took a step back with a look of disbelief on his face "Oi I will not take that marimo-head!" Sanji gritted his teeth and swung a kick furiously at Zoro hitting him in the gut. Zoro fell backwards and lay on the ground and began to laugh.

"Don't mock me jerk, I'll do worse next time" Sanji warned the swordsman.

Zoro picked himself up "I won't even bother to waste my time on you crappy-cook" and with that Zoro walked away. He looked around for a clothing shop; his white shirt that had food stains was starting to smell. Looking through a shop window he spotted a black singlet top he could wear for the mean time so he pushed open the glass shop door and walked in.

A shop assistant soon came rushing up to him scaring him slightly "Ah a customer! Welcome! Welcome! How may I help you sir?" he said excitedly in some-what of a high pitched voice.

Zoro scratched his head looking at the old man who was slightly bend over and had a long beard "I was wanting to buy a shirt to replace this one, I saw a black one in the window so I spose that'll do"

The shop assistant ran over and grabbed the black singlet for Zoro "This one sir" he asked putting it up in Zoro's face.

Zoro pushed it out of his face "Oi, watch were you putting that old man" noticing her was wearing broken glasses.

The old man adjusted his glasses on the tip on his nose and straightened his back "Please forgive me sir you seem like a man that means business" his high pitched voice said.

Zoro noticed the mans eyes were as white as milk meaning he was blind though Zoro didn't care much for it "What makes you think that old man?" he's deep voice questioned.

He looked up at Zoro with those milky eyes "Those katanas, they must be quite heavy for a young lad such as yourself. Though you are a swords man are you not?"

Zoro's jaw dropped "I-I-I…wait you cant tell I'm a swordsman?" he stuttered.

The old man nodded and lead Zoro over to the counter "You smell of polish and metal, the unique smell of a swordsman. Plus my hearing is as sharp as nails I could hear your swords rubbing together from outside the shop young man" he explained.

Zoro laughed "Sight, hearing, smell, taste, touch and thought, the six mortal senses"

The old man nodded "An intelligent observation. You would want to hope you lose none of those before you become the best swordsman in the world"

Zoro cocked his eye brow "Oi, how did you know that old man?" he said in a more serious tone.

The old man laughed and put his hand out, Zoro put some money in the man hand which of corce was more than the shirt was worth.

The old man smiled "Such a generous swordsman too, please let me clean that shirt of yours" he said.

Zoro pulled the dirty shirt over his head and put the black singlet on, happy that the straps were nice and wide.

He went towards the door and waved "Arigato" and he went off back into the rain.

Luffy ran straight into the nearest restaurant and opened the doors "Ah this is nice! Hmm smells good too!" he said excitedly before running up to the counter. He jumped onto the stool and sat down with a knife and fork in his hands.

People didn't seem to notice Luffy's strange ways and continued with their meals as before.

A tall, built man came from stood behind the counter cleaning a glass with a tea-towel. He cleared his voice and spoke in a deep tone "What would you like today?" Luffy looked up at the man who was fairly young but had a strong build with blonde hair.

Luffy screwed up his face as he thought _seriously _about what he was going to eat "Mmm surprise me!" he cheered happily.

Meanwhile Nami and Robin had found an Inn and were checking into a room which they were going to share. Robin found the lounge chair and slumped into it and sighed a sigh of relief "Thank goodness that's over, it's nice to be back on land"

Nami soon joined Robin as sat on the opposite couch in front of her "Yeah Luffy really sucked at Chess I'll have you know" she giggled.

Robin looked to her left at a window to notice the rain was still going. She looked over to Nami "Miss. Navigator, what do you think of Miss. Cross?"

Nami smiled "Why Robin-san? Well she's nice, kind but not very bright" she replied.

Robin smiled "Yeah she is all those things, but do you trust her? Do you think she would ever betray us?"

Nami shrugged "Who knows, I don't know her all that well but if she was ever to do that I'm sure we could all deal with her" the orange haired girl assured her nakama. Robin went quiet and Nami spoke again, she knew something was up "Is there something about LC that I should know about Robin-san?"

Robin's eyes didn't move from the window and she nodded once. She turned to Nami "She's not what you think she is Miss. Navigator. Just like me she too works for the government"

Nami's jaw dropped slightly "What?! How can that be? Wait then why is she with us? Is something going on Robin" Nami was worried now, she wasn't sure what the hell was going on but she had to get it out of Robin and warn the others. "LC isn't a marine isn't she?"

Zoro opened the door, interrupting the girl's conversation "Is that true?" his deep voice asked the two girls

Nami and Robin looked at each other and shook their heads "Ah no swordsmen-san, we were just…"

Zoro smacked his forehead "I should have known, the gun, the shirt the attitude. It's all so clear now that I think about it" he looked at Robin and Nami who were now kicking themselves that Zoro now knew. The swordsman turned on his heel and walked towards the doorway.

Robin stood up and ran to him "Mr. Swordsman please don't hurt her, she hasn't done anything yet. Please just wait and see what happens" she begged to the swordsman.

Zoro pushed Robin away slightly "No" and with that last word he walked off, clutching the handles of his swords tightly.

Robin could do nothing more than watch as Zoro left the Inn. She came back into the room and sat on the couch gob smacked "He's going to find her isn't he?" she looked up at Nami and she nodded.

"We have to find her before he does Miss. Navigator" Robin said, her face desperate. The two girls grabbed their coats and headed out into the rain in search of their nakama.

**Will Nami and Robin find LC in time? Well that didn't go down to well with marimo-head did it; I think he's pissed if you ask me lOl. And what is Luffy going to get as his surprise meal? ChopperXRobin in the next chappy! It's cute as :) P.S I also found out that 'ero' means pervert! Poor Sanji! Honey xxx**


	10. when she smiles

**Chapter X**  
When she smiles

LC pulled at her back "Marines" polo shirt, feeling slightly uncomfortable in it now. For that fact a few days and she really didn't have an explanation why. The material felt tighter than usual, particularly around her chest area. She pulled up her collar and fluffed her soaking wet hair and tried not to worry about it to much, after all she could always buy another one. As the young Marine walked up a wide sandstone street that was lined with small shops she looked carefully for a weapon shop. Hoping to find one she walked along the light brown sandstone street. There was a sign in bold letters saying **_'Sun Island Weapon Store' _**and then below in small cursive writing '_Discount Weapons, Bullets & Goods'_ LC smiled and quickened her pace towards the shop. As she opened the large glass door do the shop it reveled a large open room, with large katanas, swords, guns, axes and many other types of weapons hung upside down, to their sides, from the ceiling and neatly behind glass cabinets. Instantly recognising the smell of gunpowder and polished steel. LC thought for a moment, she needed bullets, some leather, a new katana and a set of hand held pistols in exchange for her sniper rifle.

A guy stood behind the counter of the shop, polishing a katana. He looked up at LC and put down the katana he'd been polishing and pushed his large glasses up to his eyes "Can I help you Miss?" he asked nervously in a light tone. This boy, guy, man, whatever you wanted to classify him as was probably in his early 20's with greasy short brown scruffy hair and pale skin. His glasses were large and round and he was some-what enorexticly thin for a person of his height. He was defiantly not the type of guy you would expect to work at a weapon shop.

"Well I need some 'goods'" LC said quietly looking around and pretending to be suss.

The guy laughed "Well you've come to the right place" he looked away nervously and then looked back up at LC "What did you have in mind?"

LC walked over to the counter and leaned against it, her growing chest sitting on the clear glass top. This of coerce got the nerdy man's attention, not that LC was 'big' or anything, but an attractive girl doesn't come into weapon shops very often.

"Hmmm, well I need bullets and I was thinking of trading this PSG1 for a set of handguns. And I'm talking powerful, good looking and affective set of modern ones, though I will settle for older if their in good nik" she explained, sounding like a professional.

LC took the large silver sniper rifle from her back still with the leather strap on it and placed it gently on the glass counter "Well what do you think?"

The guy nodded slowly and looked back up at LC who was hoping it was worth at least a set of crappy pistols. "I can give you a couple of boxes of some top-of-the-range bullets and 2 silver Desert Eagles" he paused and then spoke again "And 12,000 Belli. That's the best I can offer, for such a sought after weapon I think you'll be happy with that deal"

LC had a long hard think about the bargain and in her mind she too agreed it was a good deal, though parting with the 8.10 kg weapon was beginning to rear its ugly head. She had this rifle since the age of six, took it to all her exams, tests and training. She wondered if it was the right thing to do.

The as the man put the bullets, the two pistols, their leather holders and a recipet in the paper bag "Oh yes I almost forgot the cleaner" he rushed out the back once again.

LC watched as he left her alone at the counter with her goods. She could feel her heart beginning to beat faster as she thought about something she'd never thought about doing in her life. Walking off without paying. Sure it wasn't a big deal, but when it came to being a Marine officer you were taught _never _to steal from a civilian. Though she did _need _these things. She spotted a packet of 250 match ammunition for her rifle and packed them in the paper bag, then grabbing her rifle she dashed out the front door of the shop and bolted up the street.

The teen frowned "What the hell was that? Ripping a store off! You stupid, stupid, stupid girl!" She cursed at herself.

She figured she couldn't go back and might as well go and find the nearest pub and drink herself stupid as her punishment. But first she would go back to the Inn and dump her stuff before going back outside.

Meanwhile Robin and Nami had been searching the town for LC and having no luck.

Nami stopped and put her hands on her hips "This is useless, we've looked everywhere and still no sign of her" She spotted a nearby bench and plunked down on it and sighed.

Robin joined her "Maybe we shouldn't worry too much; Mr. Swordsman isn't the type to just kill someone in cold blood. He probably just wants to talk to her" she assured her friend.

Nami flashed Robin a smile "You know your probably rite, besides I'm sure a Marine can defend themselves" Nami's smile soon faded "I don't blame her for not saying anything, sure I'm mad that she lied but she seems to have a long road ahead of her"

Robin nodded "I think your right Miss. Navigator, there are indeed more crewel secrets that lie in Miss. Cross's path" Robin herd hooves walking along the pathment and looked up to see Chopper "Doctor-san!" Her eyes twinkled. "Having fun?"

"Robin!? Wha? Oh!" The reindeer's eyes stared at her in shock and almost dropping a large pile of timer her had perched upon his shoulder.

Nami giggled at Choppers response.

"Still in your larger form I see Doctor-san" She replied.

Chopper blushed and scratched the side of his neck "Heehee well you know…ahh" his shy tone answered.

Robin giggled "Chopper do you think you could help me find a bookstore? I need something new to read"

Chopper's eyes widened and found himself slightly put-on-the-spot "Well…I-I think I saw one in town"

Robin grinned "Let's go then" she said cheerfully and stood up.

Robin walked past Chopper and soon enough he ran after her to catch up. Nami giggled "So cute"

"Nami-san" a familiar and smooth voice said to her right.

She looked and saw Sanji "Sanji-kun! Where have you been?" she said cheerfully.

Sanji took a puff of his cigarette "Checking out the local beauties!" his eyes turning into love hearts.

A sweat drop came from Nami's forehead "Should have known" She then smiled sweetly at Sanji and stood up "Sanji-kun, you wouldn't have seen LC-san now by any chance?" Nami said placing her hand under Sanji's chin.

Sanji almost melted at Nami's soft touch. "A-Ah I-I think I-I saw her g-going towards t-the I-Inn Nami-swaann"

Nami grinned "Thank you Sanji-kun" she said sweetly and placed a kiss on Sanji's cheek, giggling afterwards.

Sanji fell into a heap on the ground with love hearts floating from his head.

Back at the restaurant Luffy was getting ready for his surprise meal. The tall man walked towards the rubber boy and placed a large plate with a large mound of fried rice, chips and what it looked like to be a small moose looking animal that had obviously been cooked.

Luffy laughed "Looks like Chopper! Except cooked!" he grinned as his own joke.

The man also brought out a tall glass of milk that Luffy ate, and I mean ate, glass and all. And in a matter of minutes the whole meal was gone, along with the plate.

"Ahhhh, that was good!" Luffy said letting out the few top buttons on his shorts.

Robin and Chopper where walking up to the bookstore, the rain still lightly falling from the sky. Robin was enjoying spending some 'quiet time' with Chopper again, despite some comments people where saying about the pair as the walked along the wet sandstone.

Robin smiled at Chopper who looked a little worried they would pull out their guns and pitchforks and chase after him "Don't worry Doctor-san, I'm sure they have seen much cuter things than a half man half reindeer"

Chopper blushed "Ahh…thanks Robin-san, but I think they might think of me as a…"

"A monster Doctor-san?" Robin cut him off, finishing what he was going to say.

Chopper frowned slightly "Y-yeah"

Robin put her hand on Chopper's free arm "Doctor-san I don't care what they think, I have my own opinion about you and I will always stick by that" Though Robin was a bit of a hard shell on the outside, she was soft and sweet on the inside towards people she cared about. And since the months had passed she had opened up more to the Straw hat pirates, not to mention Chopper. Who at first was scared of her.

Chopper smiled slightly and with all the courage he had bent down and kissed her on the top of her head. This or coerce was a _big _move for Chopper and he wasn't sure if he should of done it.

Robin looked up at the 7ft half man half reindeer and smiled at him, her deep blue eyes as beautiful as she was. Droplets of rain catching on her silky hair and hanging like tiny sparkles. As the light rain fell, a drop of rain hit Robin's cheek cutting her out of her daze. As she went to wipe it away Chopper quickly grabbed her hand "Heh…I-I'll get that" he said nervously. Robin smiled again and a little pink rosed her cheeks as Chopper wiped the water off her cheek gently with the back of his hand. But before he could take it away robin grabbed his hand gently. Her actions taking Chopper completely by surprise. _Now Robin, come on don't be shy this is Chopper your talking about, just do it now _she thought to herself. She pulled down on Choppers hand forcing him to be pulled to her height and to her. Chopper had no idea what to do; sure he'd kissed Robin before…well tried to kiss her before Luffy barged in the door. But this was in public, in front of…lots of people.

Robin giggled "Doctor-san?"

Chopper blinked nervously as he wasn't sure whether Robin was going to kiss him or not.

"Ahh yes Robin-san" Chopper asked.

But Robin didn't say anything, she just stood there looking at him with those big soft blue eyes of her. He cleared his throat "R-Robin, we should get going yeah" he said standing back up and looking around to see if anyone saw.

Robin nodded "Of corce Doctor-san" and with that she let go of Choppers hand and walked towards a nearby book store with him.

**Okies! That chapter was hard to be honest, I think it's cos I haven't been writing & sorry if there are some spelling errors. Well there is more to come so don't worry! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I've been on holidays so yeah! Tell me what you think and I'll put the next chapter up. Honey xxx**


	11. Hate, love & friendship part 1

**Chapter XI**  
Hate, love & friendship part 1

LC could see the sign outside the Inn in the near distance down the street. She was feeling a little less worried now as she was afraid that guy from the store would be after her for walking out, never the less she was almost safe. The rain still hadn't giving in but there was sign of some sunshine trying to burst through the thick grey clouds. As the little Marine wove her way though the crowd he looked down at her blue denim jeans for a moment, she'd borrowed them from Zoro earlier that afternoon and all she could notice was that the bottoms had been dragging on the ground. They were too long for her in the first place; she couldn't help if she was a similar height to Luffy. Back to the jeans, the bottoms hand been dragging so much that they had begun to fray and there was even a slight rip in the left one.

LC shrugged "Shouldn't have let me borrow them in the first place, stupid Marimo-jerkface" she said under her breath.

After a little while she giggled to herself, thinking that it was a little funny though her giggles were soon interrupted when she felt a hand of her right shoulder. LC particularly didn't want to turn around. _Maybe it's that dude from the shop…eekkk! _She panicked in her head. She slowly turned her head slightly around, her shoulders slightly up as if she was trying to hide.

She jumped when she saw who was standing behind her "Z-Zoro? What the hell…d-don't creep up on me like that!" she said with a slight panic in her voice. She frowned "I thought you were somebody else, you know that? You shouldn't just sneak up on people like that, jerk"

Zoro cocked an eyebrow "Pshh, whatever. Where have you been, I've been looking for you" he questioned the little Marine as she was still recovering from a slight panic attack.

LC put out the brown paper bag that was full of the stuff she stole only 10 minutes ago "Weapon Shop, I kind of walked out with them, hehe" she gave the swordsman a sweet smile of innocence.

His eyes boggled and his jaw dropped "YOU WHAT!?"

LC smiled again and shoved the brown paper bag into him "Well be a gentleman won't you and carry my stuff Zoro-san! You're big and manly, I'm sure you could cope"

Zoro stood there holding the brown paper bag that he was forced to hold "I'm not your slave! Why don't you get that stupid love-cook to carry your crap?" he said with a look of disapproval.

"Sanji-san? Well he isn't here is he?" LC asked in a sweet tone.

Zoro shook his head.

LC held up her hand and smiled sweetly again "Then I shall use you!" he giggled and turned around.

"I DON"T LIKE BEING USED YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled, teeth bearing like a wild dog.

LC laughed "You'd like it anyway Zoro!" she gave Zoro a quick flash of her pearly whites and turned around.

Zoro rolled his eyes and began walking with LC.

The two soon walked into the Inn and up to the reception desk. LC bent over the reception desk "Umm I need the keys to both our room's thanks" she asked politely.

The lady went over and grabbed a set of keys and then back over to LC and placed them on the desk "Here you go, room #12"

LC cocked her head "Umm aren't you forgetting another set?"

The lady shook her head "Nope, all the other rooms are taken. And your friends already have their rooms; a boy with a straw hat arranged the rooms"

Zoro came over to the desk "What? But there should be 4 rooms"

LC nodded "Yeah"

The lady looked up at the two and then opened up a log book "There are 2 girls in one room, 2 boys in the second, 2 other boys in the third and you 2 in the fourth"

Zoro suddenly face faulted into the floor and LC's jaw almost fell off her face "He did whatt?"

The lady nodded "I'm sorry but that's what he agranged.

"Oi! You better not have dropped my stuff" LC said giving Zoro a glare at the back of her.

Zoro stood up, his face was some-what flat and he now had a large bump on his forehead "Calm down little girl, I'm not clumsy like you"

She folded her arms "Say's the man who just fell face-first into a hard wooden floor"

She grabbed the keys and walked towards a corridor that was downstairs "How come they all get to stay upstairs and we have to stay downstairs?" she pouted.

As they turned the corner they saw a door with #12 written on it, LC looked at the keychain attached to the keys "This is it" She put the keys in and turned the handle and sure enough the door opened. The place was like a normal room you'd get at an Inn. It had two bedrooms, kitchen, shower, breakfast bar in the kitchen and a living room just next to the kitchen.

As LC hinged the door back so it was left open, Zoro went and dumped LC's stuff on the floor and then jumped on the couch.

"Hey! What's with you today? You're so clumsy"

Zoro let out a moan and grabbed the nearest cushion, throwing it at LC which of coerce hit her right in the head. He laughed.

LC grunted "Oi!"

Zoro laughed and then cleared his throat "I thought you could dodge that, isn't that what you were taught?"

The little Marine cocked her head "Where? When? And why was I taught how to dodge flying cushions propelled by green-haired men?" she asked sarcastically.

The swordsman smirked "I donno, I just thought _maybe _you learned that…along with other techniques" his smirk quickly turned into a slight glare.

LC shrugged "Techniques? I don't know what you talking about, but whatever. I'm going out of a bit" she walked over to her paper bag and unpacked her stuff. She laid the two pistols out on the counter and began loading it with the bullets and then the same with the sniper rifle. Soon enough she was strapping the pistols to leather strap she had hanging from her hips. She placed the large piece of silver weaponry on the counter, still with its leather strap tied onto it.

Zoro observed as she left the shiny gun on the counter and the bag full of ammo. He looked up at her as she tied her hair up in a loose pony tail "You're just going to leave that huge thing there?" he said slyly.

LC nodded "Yeah, well it's not like you could use it or anything rite?"

Zoro paused for a moment and then nodded with a sly smirk "No, not me. I'm a swordsman"

LC looked at Zoro with a slight look of concern, she felt like he knew something she didn't know about. But Zoro was full of secrets; she needed to dig up information about him. She wanted to know what made this man tick but she didn't know how to go about it.

Zoro noticed she had a large scratch on the side of her face that was scabbing. "How'd you do that? That's a pretty nasty scratch you got there"

LC put her hand on her cheek, hiding it from Zoro's piercing eyes "Well, I-I was walking past a low hanging branch and it scratched me in the face. Stupid tree" LC said giving the swordsman a convincing smile. Lying was her specialty…kind of.

As LC walked through the crowed she looked up at the sky. It hadn't changed, it hadn't gotten brighter but it hadn't gotten darker either. This Island sure was strange to her. LC noticed a tall, muscular man with short-ish blonde scruffy hair. He was leaning on a brick wall casually smoking a cigarette.

She smiled with joy and ran up to the man "Joe-san!" the man looked to where LC was and smiled back. She flung herself into his arms and placed her arms snuggly around his neck. "Oh Joe-san, it's been so long" salty, wet tears began to pool in LC's brown eyes as she was reunited with her bestfriend.

He laughed "El Cross…I didn't think you'd be _this _happy to see me"

LC let go of him and stood back a little and looked at him "You've gotten taller, and more built and you look _great_ in a Marines coat" she laughed.

Joe put his cigarette on the ground and put it out with his foot. "You're on time, for once" he said sounding more serious.

LC smiled "You told me you would rendezvous with me here today at this time. I stay by word"

Joe put his arm around LC's neck and laughed "Of coerce you do El-san" He pulled the little Marine into his firm hold and held her close to him "I thought you wouldn't make it here. I really missed you, you know that?"

LC looked up and him and gave him one of those sweet smiles of hers "Oh Joe-san, you've gotten soft ever since you left! What did they do to you!?" she joked.

He laughed again "You do relise I'm only laughing because I'm happy to see you, your jokes are still as lame as ever" he picked.

LC punched Joe playfully in the arm "And you're still an ass"

Joe rubbed his arm, feeling a slight sting from LC's punch " Well we better get going, we got exactly two hours until it actually sets" he explained to LC.

LC nodded "Rite, well let's get going. They'll kill us if we're late" she said cheerfully.

As they walked out of town and towards some forest area, there were horses awaiting the pair.

LC walked up and grabbed the reins of a white one, pulling herself up and sitting in the saddle. She looked at Joe who had also gotten on his "So how long is this going to take exactly?"

The blonde shrugged "Who knows. I guess you'll find out when you get there"

LC kicked her steed lightly and rode off into the forest closely followed by Joe. As the pair slowly rode through the forest LC looked around, taking in the scenery. It was thick and dense, leaves scattered the forest floor; crunching under the horses hooves. The tall trees reached up to the sky which pocked though the small gaps of the canapé. The creaked and groaned as a gentle wind blew though the tree tops.

She took the reins in her left hand and looked at her blonde friend "Hey Joe-san"

He looked to his left at her "Yeah"

She giggled "Let's have a race, who ever gets to the end of this path first is the winner" she said.

"Pshh, what are we five? C'mon El, can't you just take it easy for a few more minutes?" he said sleepily.

She shook her head "Nope! C'mon! Just for some fun"

Joe sighed "Whatever" he said giving up. It was either just agree or argue and have LC annoy you for the next 10 minutes, Joe knew what he was going to choose.

LC giggled "I love when you give up so easily" suddenly she kicked her horse and took off in a flash. But Joe was just walking his horse and just smiled as he watched his friend disappear into the forest. LC laughed _He'll never catch me going that slow _she thought to herself.

Joe laughed and then dug his heels into the side of his trusty steed. Pulling on the reins hard his horse stood up on its back legs and then back down, then shooting off the side of the path into the forest.

LC looked behind her to make sure Joe wasn't behind her, which he wasn't. She looked forward and could see the dim sunlight at the edge of the forest. As she raced towards the light, Joe's horse suddenly jumped out of the thick undergrowth and in front of LC, getting quite a fright LC pulled back and brought the horse to an abrupt halt.

She shook her head and kicked her nudged her horse to get it moving again. As LC came out of the forest and back into the light .She looked around, she seemed to have come out onto a flat hill that curved down onto flat land. And on that flat land was a Marines base. Though the site of the Marine base didn't make her smile, as matter a fact, she was slightly saddened by it.

Joe who was waiting for the young girl pointed to the large base "That's where we're going; Smoker and Tashigi are waiting for you down there" s

LC nodded, she tried to ignore that fact she was on a mission and not a holiday. She looked away and cringed slightly in pain, she didn't know why but she felt pain deep in her heart. She wasn't sure anymore if she could do her mission; it was against her nature to rid of someone who had such a big heart…it seemed impossible. Her thought's were soon interrupted by Joe, who had his hands raised in the air singing "I am the champion" to himself.

"I am the Champion! No time for losers! Cause I am the CHAMPION! Of the worrlllddd!" he sung cheerfully. He laughed "You lost El, I'm sorry but I'm the cham-p-ion!"

LC rolled her eyes"Whatever Joe-san, whatever" the girl said giving her horse a nudge to move forward.

Joe laughed "Jealous are we?" he said as LC continued on her horse. Joe gave out one last laugh and moved his horse forward.

**From honey- **This chapter annoyed me soo bad, it seems a bit stupid to be honest; the next chappy is frickin awesome lOl (I hope). I dunno it's just got a few major events and then my last chapter or two after those. To 4getregret, I didn't send you this chapter cause I personally hated it so much I didn't think it deserved to be sent lOl but I will send you the next chappy XD kk. Thanks for reading everyone! Honey xxx


	12. Hate, love & friendship part 2

**Chapter XII**  
Hate, love & friendship part II

As LC and Joe galloped into the Marines Base on their horses on the hard rock ground, LC's mind was getting nervous. She knew she was supposed to finish her mission by now, and she hadn't even done anything to begin it. Tashigi and Smoker would certainly not be in the mood for her excuses to _why _she hadn't done the job she was assigned to do.

As the two reached the front entrance to the base LC pulled her horse up with a cloud of dirt flying off the hooves of the large black horse. He snorted in protest. LC looked at him and patted him firmly on the neck. "Easy boy." her gentle voice soothed the hot-headed horse.

As Joe rode up beside LC, she looked over at him. His hazel eyes caught the sunlight like a stained glass window; they glistened wildly as he caught her eyes for only a few moments. The wind blew through his dirty straw-blonde hair like it was wheat gently blowing in the wind. That golden brown tan had a slight matte affect and didn't reflect the sunlight. And that white Marine's coat, similar to Smoker's, but more fancy also was catching the wind.

He grinned at LC with that white, pearly grin. She had fallen in love with that smile so long ago, along with those eyes and that voice. But that bold line between best friends and lovers was always separating the two.

LC snapped out of her thoughts as Joe bought his horse around beside LC "Yo, El. You ok?"

LC smiled a little and narrowed her eyes slightly "Of course Joe-kun. Maybe it's just me but being around a Marine base seems different now, but I think that's because I haven't been around one for ages"

"You mean civilization? You're not the type of girl to sit on a ship for more than a month, because you'll go insane without a hot shower, warm towels and beauty treatments" He said truthfully.

She shrugged "Yeah, that's only _half_ true. I can keep up with staying on a ship for months on end. Easy done" she assured her friend. She dismounted and touched the ground with her bare feet, LC knew she should have bought shoes or got the ones off the ship and gotten into a pair of her own pants. Zoro's were slightly fitting, though the legs were a bit too long. The backside of them sought of fit, LC was skinny but too many drill-training sessions had given her a bit of booty. She looked at the material of the jeans and smiled to herself, they had spots of polish and black oil stained into some areas of the material. Sections were frayed and faded; they had 'Zoro' written all over them, not literally of course.

Joe jumped off his horse and looked at LC; she looked a little worse for the ware than usual. "Hmm, LC go and get cleaned up before you see the big boss. I'll report to him and then I'll come find you. I'll also get someone to get you some clean clothes yeah?"

LC put her hands behind her back and nodded "Ok" She said before turning on her heel and walking into the large building.

As LC pushed open the large glass doors she felt a gust of cold air hit her body: air conditioning. She looked at the pale mocha colored marble flooring, and she felt its coldness. LC stood up on her tip toes and looked around the large open room which had a few large doors on both sides, and in front was a large wooden staircase leading to another large glass door.

A man with short black hair and a rifle leaning on his shoulder came into the empty hall and saluted to LC "Miss Cross, I'm Lieutenant Marcus. Officer Joe told me you needed some clothes, please follow me" He looked down at LC's bare feet and laughed "Officer Joe told me you were a bit untidy"

LC put her hands on her hips "Did he really? Well I'll be having a word to him when I see him" she said with a smile.

Marcus handed LC some new clothes, a pair of boots and a towel "There will be a towel, shampoo, toothbrush and all that kind of stuff in there. We don't really have girls here on base so it's all yours" he saluted LC and she returned the salute and waited until he was gone and went into the room.

Behind the door was a large room with a white tiled floor, showers to the left and mirrors and basins to the right. There was also a large water fountain smack in the middle of a steaming hot bath, which was more like a mini-pool. The little Marine felt rather relived to be able to bath in private, back in Lougetown she had to share with all the guys. That was an experience of its own.

A good hour later LC was getting dressed in her new clothes. A nice pair of dark blue denim hip huggers and a white singlet top. She also had a pair of black knee-high boots that she'd been wanting for a while. LC strapped her pair of pistols to her sides and took in those last moments of peace and quiet. She knew as soon as she went into Smokers and Tashigi's office, all hell would break loose. Taking the black elastic hair tie from around her tiny wrist, LC gathered up her long brown locks of hair and tied it up into a scruffy ponytail and quickly exited the bathroom. As she closed the door behind her she headed down the long hallway which had doors and widows in the walls. Classrooms. A place all too familiar with LC, she would have to sit in those a few more times in her lifetime to perfect the skills she'd already learned. She noticed chairs and tables untidily sitting all in rows, younger Marines had obviously been in there earlier that day. A guy suddenly appeared out of one of the classrooms with a book tucked under his arm soon followed by Joe who noticed LC coming towards the two.

The other guy looked up who gave Joe a smirk and rubbed his chin before saying "So you're LC-san?" he asked with a smooth tone.

LC gave the boy an innocent face and nodded slowly "Yep, that's me, why?"

The guy shrugged and slapped Joe on the shoulder "Gotta go buddy, I gotta have me a shower. Later bro, LC" he said with a smile and jogged off.

"I think he likes you already El-san" said Joe.

LC elbowed Joe in the ribs "Jealous are we? Well you wouldn't be the first one to be!"

The boy grunted "Jealous of whom? Him? Pshh, never. I know I could win you over _any_ day" he said cockily.

"Pftt, whatever. Why don't you stop chewing on steroid pills Joe-san. You're getting rather big don't you think?"

Joe smirked "Oh you fell right into that one, now your gonna get it"

LC raised one of her slender brows "Going to get what Joe-san?"

"Doesn't size matter? Even though all you girls are like 'Size doesn't matter, it's how you use it!' Am I right or am I right?" he joked.

"What the f are you on? Seriously Joe-san go easy on the dugs and the sake, it's getting to you" LC said back in a sarcastic tone.

You're getting to me El" he said more seriously with those hazel eyes staring at her strongly.

LC laughed nervously "Heh, yeah ok Joe-san. Well we better get going shouldn't we?" she said looking away trying to avoid eye contact with her friend. But that wouldn't stop him coming closer to her, and his touch. She felt her heat jump and begin to beat faster; her stomach churn and she felt a little cold sweat on her forehead and her palms. Joe placed his hand under LC's chin and she knew what was going to happen. She felt his lips touch hers for the first time as the two meet for the first time. It was one of those kisses as if the two would never meet again, though LC's situation was much like that.

As Joe pulled his lips away from LC's he smiled a devious smile "El Cross"

LC reached up and wrapped her arms loosely around Joe's neck, placing one hand on the back of his head, "You're a smooth one aren't ya?"

Suddenly Smoker's voice began blaring out through the microphones in the hallway "El Cross and Joe McCormick, REPORT TO MY OFFICE NOW!!!"

She let go of him and rubbed her eyes "I totally forgot about him, we better get going then" she said before walking off with Joe.

Joe and LC walked into Smoker's office where she was offered a seat in front of Smoker's desk. Tashigi instructed Joe to leave the room and go and do his duties around base.

"El, how is your mission going?" Smoker said in a serious tone.

LC flopped her arms beside the arms of the chair "Well, it's going…" she said slowly.

Smoker gave her a blank look "Going what?"

She shrugged "It's going slow; Zoro is a hard nut to crackâ€�

The Captain's look didn't change.

"Oh come on Captain Smoker Sir, it's hard to kill a pirate who is so determined to be the greatest swordsman in the world"

Tashigi came and sat near LC "But you've killed other pirates in the past. How can it be hard to kill him?"

"He's physically and mentally stronger than I. No comparison what so ever between us. He has the reflexes of a cat and the power of a giant, I can't compete with that" LC paused and looked down, trying not to let her emotions get to her.

Smoker rubbed his chin "I _thought_ you could do this, but as usual you're bottling up your emotions again and loosing all concentration" he said in a calm tone of voice. He folded his arms behind his head.

LC looked back up and was surprised that Smoker wasn't going of his head yet.

Tashigi sighed "I told you not to put her up for the job; we should have gotten Joe-san. But you wouldn't listen to…"

"Enough!" LC said raising her voice. She calmed herself down again and spoke again "Just give me some more time and I'll have Roronoa Zoro in cuffs before the week ends"

Tashigi folded her arms "Why don't you just bring him down?" she questioned her former student.

LC shook her head "That's not an option for me for two reasons. One; killing him would bring the bounty down a lot. That's a 30 loss from the total bounty price. And two; I'm not killing a swordsman with a shitty gun, that's totally dishonorable to a swordsman such as himself" LC said seriously.

Tashigi looked at LC a little taken back with those words "You sound just like..."

"Is that a hint of compassion for a pirate, LC?" Smoker said interrupting Tashigi.

LC nodded "It's more honorable to die by a blade than a bullet, sure guns are clean killers but so are swords depending how you go about it"

Suddenly a loud thump hit the desk causing LC to jump in her seat. Smoker frowned at LC "You dare admit to such a feeling, Miss Cross? I thought you hated pirates with all your heart, but you change your mind after what? A week or two? You where a born fighter, I saw that when you were only 15. Don't you remember your first mission?"

LC nodded "Yes, I remember that quite well"

"You held that silver sniper for the first time and shot down twenty men, twenty _pirate _men" said Smoker finishing off his sentence.

The little marine sighed "Well you wouldn't let me use my katana and then after that mission you wouldn't let me use it at _all_"

Smoker lit up two cigars and took a puff "No, I wouldn't. You were too good with gun in those hands. And you still are, though now I'm not so sure. Your mind is making you weak, and you can't raise a gun to a man's head that shouldn't be alive"

LC stood up in her seat and put her hands down on the desk "What's another dead pirate going to change? Don't you relise that locking them up isn't the answer?"

Smoker chuckled and then stopped "I can't have you on this mission any longer and I don't think I can have you doing this line of work"

LC's eyes furiously scanned Smoker's face; she had no idea what he was saying. What was he implying to her?

He gave her a serious look and put out both his cigars that he had already smoked down to the ends. Clearing his throat he began to talk again "You're being discharged, meaning you can't work for me anymore or the Marines again. You have to understand my decision Miss Cross"

LC shook her head, refusing to face the truth "No, no, no! You can't do that to me, what about our deal? You said if I bought you Zoro-san you would find that information for me"

Tashigi who'd left the room while Smoker and LC had been talking came back into Smoker's office with an anxious look that Smoker was ignoring.

"But you haven't brought me Roronoa Zoro so I can't give you those papers"

"Captain Smoker!" Tashigi interrupted the cranky Captain.

He rolled his eyes "What is it now you clumsy girl?"

"The papers for LC are gone, I went to get them and they were gone" She said panicking.

Smoker gave Tashigi a blank look "Don't worry about it Tashigi, they aren't of much use to us anyway"

Tashigi looked at LC who still had her hands on the Captain's desk, unable to move from the shock.

"But those reports, all those files and her…" Tashigi tried to say but Smoker as always butted in.

"I want her out of my office and off this base!" Smoker demanded his voice filled with anger and disgust.

LC moved her hands off the desk and nodded to Smoker "I'm leaving…jeez, I don't need to be forced" she said in a low tone. Despite the fact that she was leaving an ex-marine and without the files on the where abouts of her father she still respected her Captain, or ex-Captain in her case. LC walked towards the doorway and past Tashigi.

"Oi" Smoker said, making LC turn around.

"What is it _now_?" LC replied.

"I've had this paper since god-knows-when. I think…I think you'll find this useful" Smoker said in a gruff tone.

LC walked over to Smoker, feeling a little hesitant to take the paper but she knew he was being sincere. LC slipped the paper out of smokers grasp and walked towards the door one again, where she turned to Tashigi. LC didn't quite know what to say; Tashigi was a role model to LC like Smoker, but on a more sensitive level. LC hugged her teacher "Thank you" she let go of her and walked out the door.

LC walked out of the large building to see her bestfriend, Joe, who as usual was smoking.

LC casually approached him. He turned to her and gave her a slight smile, which faded quickly. He passed LC the pair of jeans and the black Marines polo that LC had taken off earlier "Here, they're clean so you got more clothes now" his voice blunt and emotionless.

LC looked at Joe, he was acting strange. "What's the matter with you?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"What did Smoker have to say?" he said bluntly.

LC sighed and scratched the back of her neck "Well he 'you know' kinda discharged me"

Joe looked down at LC "Oh, really? Hmm I spose that's his rite. Partly my fault too. You see before you arrived here I offered my services to the Captain"

"You did what? B-But I thought, I mean, you're my bestfriend!" LC looked away; it seemed she was between a rock and a hard place rite now. "You never _did _have much faith in me did you? All those missions you thought I needed to have some sought of backup, or someone watching my back" LC said quietly.

"Well until recently you've changed more than you have in your whole life! What made you change your mind on pirates so quickly El? You never used to have this problem with taking out a pirate, and now you can't even raise your gun" Joe looked away from LC.

LC scratched the back of her neck and kicked a rock in the dirt. She knew he was right; her vision on pirates had changed quite quickly. "You know, not all pirates are bad. There are good and bad pirates. The Straw Hats are good pirates" she explained to Joe who still wasn't looking at her. "You know Joe; I'm never going to understand you. One moment you're in lust over me and then the next you're my enemy" LC finished.

Joe suddenly turned to LC and grabbed her, gritting his teeth with a stern look on his face, his fingers digging into her shoulders from his firm grip. LC had never seen this look on his face before, a look as if he was struggling, or holding something back.

"Joe, stop it, you're hurting me" LC complained.

Joe let go of LC's shoulders and straightened up "There's something I need to tell you, I shouldn't but I have to" Joe said with a stern look.

**From honey- **Ok…lOl you know I feel like my chapters are totally lacking, I donno I think I might re-rite this whole story, give it more body and detail. I know the 2nd part of this story is a lot more interesting. Anyways I'd like to give a big thanks to '4getregret' for beta reading my story! No more spelling errors, yay!


End file.
